Magic Girl Or Boy?
by Sohwapark8894
Summary: [NEW! UPDATE 2ND JANUARY!/CH 4!] Kim Jongin yang melanggar larangan untuk memakan buah Apel Suci di dalam hutan ketika sedang berkemah harus menerima kutukkan yang mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang gadis. "SEJAK KAPAN KIM JONGIN PUNYA PAYUDARA BESAR?" "Aku tidak menyangka kau seksi juga jika jadi wanita, Jongin." KAIHUN!/GS/DLDR! JANGAN salah paham dengan SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**MAGIC GIRL OR BOY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PAIRING : KAIHUN**

 **RATED : M**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FANTASY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog Of Magic Girl** **Or Boy?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei wahai pemuda, berani-beraninya kau melanggar larangan untuk memakan buah suci ini. Sebagai hukuman, terimalah kutukkan ini!"

Jongin terbelalak mendengar ucapan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya.

Dan tak beberapa lama sebuah sinar menyilaukan berwarna biru muncul dari tongkat Pak Tua itu yang mengarah kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Magic Girl** **Or Boy?** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang asyik duduk di bawah tendanya sambil tersenyum-senyum memandang layar ponselnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang duduk depannya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus menolongku!"

Chanyeol mendelik kaget saat melihat seseorang didepannya itu.

"Siapa kau?! Berani sekali kau masuk kedalam tendaku!"

Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh gadis itu dan tak sengaja Chanyeol melihat dua gundukan besar milik gadis itu yang menyembul dengan indahnya dari bajunya. Astaga besar sekali.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak mengenalku hah? Aku ini sahabatmu, Kim Jongin!"

Chanyeol melotot. "SEJAK KAPAN KIM JONGIN PUNYA PAYUDARA BESAR?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Magic Girl** **Or Boy?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan gadis mayat hidup ini!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai! Pokoknya mulai sekarang kalian adalah teman sekelas! Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Tapi Lee Sonsaeng-"

Kai mendelik horror menatap gadis berkulit pucat dengan wajah datar didepannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat dua gundukan putih milik gadis itu yang dengan bebasnya menyembul di dalam kaos berwarna oranye miliknya yang memang sangat ketat.

"Hei, payudaramu besar sekali."

PLAKK PLAKKK

"Aw!"

"Jangan kurang ajar kau! Bukankah kau sudah memilikinya sendiri! Dasar gadis hitam cabul!"

Kai mendelik menatap kepergian gadis itu yang kini sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa? Gadis hitam cabul katanya? Hei gadis pucat kurang ajar! Kemari kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Magic Girl** **Or Boy?** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari tubuh sialan itu." Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan tersenyum lega menatap wujud dirinya kini didepan cermin.

"Hai gadis cerewet! Kau lihat? Aku adalah laki-laki sejati bukan gadis hitam lesbian seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan."

"Kau itu cantik, tapi kenapa galak sekali? Hmm.. Payudaramu juga besar sekali Sehun-ah. Bahkan ketika aku masih menjadi wanita, milikku tak sebesar milikmu. Aku jadi ingin meremasnya kau tahu?"

"Bibirmu, paha putih mulusmu, payudaramu yang besar.. Sungguh aku selalu tersiksa ketika melihat dirimu memamerkan itu semua didepanku."

"Bisakah suatu saat nanti aku merasakannya? Bisakah kau menjadi milikku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Apa ada yg tertarik ama ff ini pas liat prolognya? Huhuhu maaf ya prolognya gaje. Gak tau kenapa pen buat ff model begini dan lagi2 gue nelantarin ff lainnya. HAHAHAHA /ketawa ala Chanyeol/**

 **Ditunggu responnya ya! Kalo ada yg minat bakal gue post ffnya kalo gak ada yaudah di delete** **aja.** **.**

 **So review ditunggu! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**M** **AGIC** **G** **IRL** **O** **R** **B** **OY** **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A KaiHun fanfiction**

 **Rated** **:** **M**

 **** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, apa kau sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk kemah nanti?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu yang kata orang yang dipanggil Jongin tadi mirip sekali seperti uban kakeknya. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu melepas earphone yang sedari tadi bertengger ditelinganya itu dengan gerakan sok manly -kata Jongin lagi-. Kau tahu? Mengibaskan rambutnya seperti di iklan-iklan sampo. Ckckck.

Pria tan yang dipanggil Jongin itu menarik-narik kerah baju olahraganya untuk membuat badannya yang berkeringat jadi tidak gerah lagi. Laki-laki itu baru saja selesai latihan basket dan saat sedang duduk santai di bangku tempat istirahat, teman berambut ubannya itu datang dan menanyakan hal yang menurut Jongin sama sekali tidak penting.

"Itu bisa diatur nanti. Kau terlihat seperti seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang sangat antusias saat diajak ayahnya berkemah. Ada apa huh?" Tanya Jongin melirik pria bernama asli Park Chanyeol disampingnya sebelum meminum ar mineral ditangannya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebentar. Jongin memang bisa sekali menebak kelakuannya. Oh sebenarnya itu tidak mengherankan. Karena mereka berteman bahkan sejak memakai popok, kau tahu? Jadi bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak mengerti sifat bahkan kelakuan pria disampingnya itu? Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak berharap mengetahui itu semua.

"Kau selalu memahamiku." Pria itu memuta-mutar ponsel yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum remeh tanpa menatap Chanyeol dan tetap fokus dengan air mineralnya.

"Kau pasti mengenal gadis yang ada di kelas X-6 itu."

Jongin melirik Chanyeol bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Si gadis bereyeliner dengan tinggi badan hanya sebatas dadamu itu."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu si Byun itu?"

Chanyeol menatap seorang gadis yang terlihat baru saja memasuki ruangan latihan basket dengan seorang gadis lain yang lebih tinggi dengan tajam. "Kau benar."

"Jangan katakan jika kau tertarik padanya." Jongin berdecih remeh.

"Sayangnya kau benar."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah konyolnya. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol yang akan memasang wajah konyol.

"Hei, tidak mungkin!" Tawa Jongin pecah saat itu juga. Dia tidak percaya jika sahabatnya yang terkenal sangat pemilih soal wanita itu tiba-tiba tertarik pada seorang Byun Baekhyun? Hah.. Bahkan gadis itu tak ada sepersenpun dari tipe Jongin yang nyatanya memiliki tipe gadis lebih rendah 10 persen dari Chanyeol. Huh, walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak mengakui itu. Menurutnya tipe gadis idealnya lebih tinggi dari pria berambut abu-abu itu. Oh apalagi Byun Baekhyun adalah si gadis menyebalkan yang setiap hari ditemuinya di ruang latihan. Ya itu karena Baekhyun adalah ketua Chirleaders di sekolahnya. Padahal porsi tubuhnya tidak ideal sama sekali jadi bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pemimpin? Pasti karena kakaknya. Pikir Jongin.

Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin dengan kesal. "Sudahlah. Kau mau dia mendengarnya?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap dua orang ah lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berambut magenta yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut blonde. Chanyeol mendengus sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Jongin yang menyadari hal itu hanya menyikut lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Hei, bodoh, jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan si ketua berwajah angry bird itu." Jongin tertawa pelan.

Sontak saja Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa maksudmu? Byun Baekhyun adalah incaranku, bodoh!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin menbuat si empunya hanya meringis kesakitan kemudian berteriak tak terima.

"Sialan kau!" Umpatnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, pandangannya kembali mengarah ke Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Jongin. Sial! Sedari tadi pria itu mengatannya bodoh. Padahal IQ nya bahkan lebih tinggi dari pria berkulit tan itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia disebut bodoh? Siapa si bodoh sebenarnya disini? Itu adalah pemikiran kolot Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Dia itu kakaknya! Si Wu Yifan!" Teriak Jongin spontan. Sontak saja yang merasa terpanggil namanya di ujung sana menoleh ke dua orang itu dengan bingung. Tak terkecuali dengan dua orang gadis disana yang juga menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol aneh.

Chanyeol membelalak saat menyadari tatapan ketiga ofang itu kini benar-benar tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Aish! Dia merutuki kebodohan Jongin! Dasar si tan bermulut besar!

"Eum, hai.. Hehehe."

-Magic Girl Or Boy?-

"Kau lihat dua laki-laki tadi" Tanya seorang gadis berambut magenta pada seorang gadis lain berambut brunette. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka seusai dari ruang latihan basket.

"Ya, aku lihat." Jawab si gadis brunette dengan pandangan yang masih menuju ke note ditangannya.

"Bukankah mereka tampan?" Si magenta tersenyum penuh arti.

Sontak saja Sehun, atau si gadis brunette mengernyit. "Apanya yang tampan? Mereka sama saja."

Raut wajah Baekhyun -si gadis magenta- berubah cemberut seketika saat mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Sehun selalu saja begitu. Dia menganggap semua pria itu sama saja. Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari Leonel Messi. Oh astaga.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

 **-Magic Girl Or Boy?-**

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan terlihat tengah bergulung di dalam selimut hangatnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat. Dia masih bergulat dengan alam mimpinya. Padahal ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Bahkan terdengar nada dering ponsek yang sedari tadi menggema di dalam kamar itu namun tak membuat pemuda itu terpengaruh sedikitpun. Namun tak beberapa lama terdengar suara pintu diketuk berulang kali dari luar sana disertai dengan teriakan memekakkan.

"Hei Pangeran tidur, cepat bangun! Kau mau kita terlambat, huh?" Orang itu terus mengetuk pintu kamar si pemuda tadi dengan rasa jengkel yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Astaga, dia sudah menelpon pemuda tan itu berulang kali namun tak ada sahutan dari pemuda itu. Dan saat Chanyeol -orang yang mengetuk pintu- memutuskan untuk masuk saja kedalam apartemen si pemuda tan atau Jongin -Chanyeol tahu password apartemen Jongin-, ternyata pemuda tan itu masih tidur. Membuat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menyiram pemuda menyebalkan itu dengan seember air. Padahal 1 setengah jam lagi mereka akan berangkat kemah.

"Jongin! Kuhitung sampai 3 jika kau tidak segera bangun akan kudobrak pintu kamarmu ini! Aku tidak peduli jika nanti ibumu akan memarahimu saat mengetahuinya! Satu... Dua..." Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu namun tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, dan...

BRUKKK

"Akh... Kakiku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesal karena mengingat insiden di apartemen nya tadi. Apa-apaan Chanyeol tadi? Ingin mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang berharga, huh? Tapi malah berakhir dengan tubuh besar tak tahu malunya yang menindih tubuh seksi dan berharga -menurut Jongin- miliknya. Bahkan setelahnya bukannya minta maaf, Chanyeol malah memarahinya karena katanya Jongin itu merepotkan sekali dan membuat dirinya hampir terlambat menuju tempat perkemahan. Jongin mendengus, Chanyeol ingin segera sampai ke tempat kemah karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan gadis bereyeliner tebal bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pastinya.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang menurutnya jelek sekali dengan wajah kusut dan tertekuk begitu. Jongin selalu saja membesar-besarkan sesuatu. Ia hanya tak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh kesakitan tadi. Bahkan dirinya tadi juga merasa kesakitan di bagian selangkangannya karena miliknya yang tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan milik Jongin. Astaga... Chanyeol menggeleng ngeri saat mengingat kejadian itu. Huft, lagipula, Jongin sendiri yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Kenapa juga sedari tadi dia suaah sekali dibangunkan?

"Hei, kau terlihat semakin jelek dengan wajah tertekuk seperti itu, kau tahu."

"Diam kau!" Bentak Jongin cepat membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjat karena terkejut. Wajahnya berubah datar seketika.

 **...**

Tak sampai 30 menit akhirnya Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai di lokasi kemah yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka. Oh, ini berkat cara menyetir Jongin yang tak bisa dianggap santai. Bahkan membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali harus berteriak untuk menghentikan Jongin karena pemuda itu hampir 7 kali akan menabrak pengendara lain dan sudah 11 kali diteriaki orang-orang karena menyetirnya yang ugal-ugalan. Oh, kumohon lupakan.

"Hai bro!" Sapa seseorang dengan sumringah kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Pria berwajah kotak itu menghampiri keduanya.

"Hai." Balas Chanyeol dan Jongin mau tidak mau.

"Wah wah wah.. Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol, ya? Tidak biasanya kalian datang di acara seperti ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menari, hmm?" Pria dengan name-tag Kim Jongdae itu merangkul bahu kedua pemuda itu dengan sok akrab. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin sedikit risih sebenarnya. Uh lelaki itu memang selalu sok akrab dengan mereka. Tidak di perpustakaan, kantin, kelas, bahkan saat bertemu di jalan. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak dekat.

"Kami hanya sedang ingin." Jawab Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak percaya ya?" Ucap Chen dengan gaya sing a song.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Hei hei hei.. Kau ini tidak asik sekali. Aku hanya bercanda!" Pria itu tertawa sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera membangun tendanya, Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin final. Dia tedlalu malas mendengar perdebatan tidak penting dua orang itu.

"Hei, Jongin, kau tidak berniat untuk tidak mengajakku juga, kan?" Tanya Chen -tanpa tau malu-.

Jongin memutar matanya malas. "Terserah."

...

"Akhirnya berhasil juga." Ucap Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas membangun tenda, sedangkan Jongin entah kemana. Huh, anak itu selalu seenaknya sendiri.

 _ **Ditempat lain**_ _ **...**_

"Ouhhh... Kau ini pintar sekali, manis." Seorang pria berkulit tan melenguh nikmat saat dirasakannya gadis yang tadi dia temui -yang mengaku sebagai pengagumnya- saat sedang mencari kayu bakar kini berhasil membuatnya tak karuan karena blowjob yang dia lakukan. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Gadis itu berkata jika dia sangat mengagumi Jongin dan berharap jika Jongin mau melakukan seks dengannya. Katanya itu adalah impiannya. Dan ya, karena Jongin yang memang adalah pemuda berotak dan berkelakuan mesum, dengan senang hati pemuda itu mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu.

Dan kini, mereka tengah berada di balik tebing yang agak jauh dari lokasi perkemahan mereka. Dengan Jongin yang bersandar di tebing dan seorang gadis bermata bulat yang tengah berjongkok di depan Jongin dengan tangan yang menggenggam kejantanan pemuda tan itu. Oh astaga.. Maafkanlah mereka berdua, Tuhan.

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo-ssi, berhentilah." Ucap Jongin menyuruh gadis yang sedari tadi masih giat untuk menjilati miliknya itu untuk berhenti.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu mendongak dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Bingung.

"Wae Jongin-ssi? Aku belum selesai." Jawab gadis itu kemudian kembali fokus dengan kejantanan Jongin di genggamannya.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo-ssi. Sudah cukup. Hentikan sekarang juga." Entah kenapa Jongin merasa tidak bergairah lagi. Mood-nya untuk bercinta hilang menguap entah kemana. Padahal tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Tapi.."

"Kubilang berhenti!" Bentak Jongin. Membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget dan dengan segera menarik tangannya dari kejantanan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menunduk ketakutan.

Jongin dengan segera merapikan celananya dan keadaan rambutnya yang tadi sempat berantakan karena ia jambak sendiri.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pergi." Ucap Jongin datar.

Gadis itu menurut kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kenapa gairahku tiba-tiba hilang? Sial!" Umpat pemuda tan itu setelahnya.

Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya dan merasa janggal. "Bukankah tadi disini ada jalan setapak? Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" Pemuda itu bermonolog sambil berjalan pelan menatap semak-semak yang diyakininya tadi adalah sebuah jalan setapak. Bagaimana bisa sekarang berubah menjadi penuh dengan semak-semak tinggi?

"Ah tenggorokanku kering sekali." Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Dia benar-benar haus.

Ditatapnya sekelilingnya mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuat rasa hausnya yang datang dengan tiba-tiba itu menghilang. Dan.. Aha! Jongin melihat sebuah apel yang tumbuh di atas tebing itu. Aneh, bagaimana bisa buah apel tumbuh menempel di atas tebing?

Namun masa bodoh dengan buah apel yang tumbuh di atas tebing, yang terpenting sekarang adalah rasa hausnya bisa menghilang. Jongin mencari benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengambil buah apel itu namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk mengambil buah apel suci itu."

Jongin terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba melintas dipendengerannya. Siapa itu yang berbicara?

"A-apa? Buah apel suci?" Jongin tertawa keras pada akhirnya. Astaga lelucon macam apa itu? Bagaimana bisa di era modern seperti ini masih ada yang seperti itu? Dan darimana asalnya suara kakek-kakek itu? Ah pasti itu hanya orang yang iseng padanya.

Jongin menggeleng menghilangkan semua pikiran tentang datangnya suara aneh itu dan kembali mencoba untuk mengambil apel merah menggiurkan itu. Dilemparnya sebuah batu yang berukuran agak besar tepat kearah apel itu. Berhasil! Apel itu jatuh ke tanah.

Jongin dengan buru-buru mengambil apel merah itu dengan senyuman sumringahnya. Akhirnya dia berhasil juga mengambil apel itu. Kontan saja Jongin menggigit apel merah menggiurkan itu karena sudah tak tahan dengan rasa dahaganya.

"Astaga... Rasanya manis sekali. Belum pernah aku memakan apel seenak ini. Menakjubkan." Jongin berdecak kagum merasakan kenikmatan apel digenggamannnya. Digigitnya sekali lagi apel merah itu.

"Hei wahai pemuda, berani-beraninya kau melanggar larangan untuk memakan buah suci ini. Sebagai hukuman, terimalah kutukkan ini!"

Jongin terbelalak mendengar ucapan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya.

Dan tak beberapa lama sebuah sinar menyilaukan berwarna biru muncul dari tongkat Pak Tua itu yang mengarah kearahnya.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik kesana kemari. Perutnya mual sekali.

"Itu adalah balasan atas kelancanganmu." Ucap Pak Tua itu setelahnya.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya terasa berbeda.

Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

Jongin menatap tubuhnya untuk memastikan kenapa tubuhnya bisa terasa berbeda dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat dirinya kini. A-apa yang didadanya itu? Dia menatap ngeri dua gundukan di dadanya.

"Hei Pak Tua! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" Teriak Jongin histeris. Dia tidak bisa menerima keadaan tubuhnya saat ini! Dia... Berubah menjadi wanita!

Pak Tua itu tertawa. "Kau akan kembali menjadi pria pada pukul 1 pagi. Dan saat matahari terbit, tubuhmu akan kembali menjadi wanita. Kutukkan itu akan musnah jika kau berhasil menemukan cinta sejatimu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Pak ua itu menghilang.

Jongin mendelik horror melihat sosok Pak Tua itu yang menghilang dari pandangannya.

"AAAAAA... AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI WANITA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya ampun.. ini apaan?** **Kkkk~** **Sumpah ini gaje banget! Maafkan tulisan ancur gue ini readers T_T**

 **Gue nulisnya disaat badmood gais.. jadi gini deh.. maafkan T_T sungguh ini diluar pemikiran gue :3**

 **Tapi ah yasudah lah. Udah terlanjur di post :3 jadi seenggaknya gue minta review kalian yg udah baca ini epep yosh :" jan jadi SiDers mulu :" gue tau kok kalo ini jelek, tapi meskipun jelek pelis hargai gue :"**

 **Cacian, pujian, kritik dan saran gue terima kok gais :3**

 **So review ditunggu! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAGIC GIRL OR BOY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang asyik duduk di bawah tendanya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas memandang layar ponselnya. Bagaimana dia tidak tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu? Tadi saat dia akan kembali ke tendanya -dia menggantikan tugas Jongin untuk menghadap ke ketua Osis mengenai tugas yang akan dibagikan, gara-gara Jongin menghilang entah kemana- dia malah berpapasan dengan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia perhatikan dan incar. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun? Awalnya Chanyeol merasa kikuk dan canggung saat bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu. Walaupun Chanyeol itu kelihatannya badboy dan urakkan -dilihat dari penampilannya-, namun sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang akan kikuk jika dihadapkan dengan wanita. Apalagi itu adalah gadis incarannya. Namun tak berselang lama mereka menjadi akrab juga. Byun Baekhyun lah yang menciptakan keakraban itu. Berkali-kali dia mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengobrol dan berakhirlah dengan Chanyeol yang mendapat nomor ponsel gadis bereyeliner itu. Benar! Alasan Park Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang gila begitu karena nomor Byun Baekhyun.

Saat sedang asyik membalas pesan dari Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang duduk didepannya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus menolongku!"

Chanyeol mendelik kaget saat melihat seseorang didepannya itu.

Seorang gadis eh? Tapi kenapa tidak punya sopan sekali tiba-tiba masuk ke tenda orang?

"Siapa kau?! Berani sekali kau masuk kedalam tendaku!"

Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh gadis itu dan tak sengaja Chanyeol melihat dua gundukan besar milik gadis itu yang menyembul dengan indahnya dari bajunya. Astaga besar sekali.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak mengenalku hah? Aku ini sahabatmu, Kim Jongin!"

Apa?

Kim Jongin?

Kim Jongin-sahabatnya?

Chanyeol melotot. "SEJAK KAPAN KIM JONGIN PUNYA PAYUDARA BESAR?"

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai Kim Jongin itu memukul kepala Chanyeol keras karena ucapan kurang ajarnya itu.

"Dasar idiot mesum kau!" Umpatnya sambil mendelik garang menatap Chanyeol yang kini mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hei gadis kurang ajar! Berani- beraninya kau memukul kepalaku!" Protes Chanyeol tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis penipu itu kepadanya. Sudah mengaku-ngaku menjadi sahabatnya, memukul kepalanya pula.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Saat ini aku sedang tidak membutuhkan ocehanmu, Chanyeol. Yang kubutuhkan adalah bantuanmu."

Chanyeol memandang gadis aneh itu sekali lagi. Lebih teliti. Ditatapnya tubuh gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dia mengernyit saat menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah baju yang dipakai gadis didepannya itu memang baju Jongin?

Chanyeol kali ini menatap wajah gadis itu horror. "Bagaimana bisa kau...?" Dia tak berani melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya.

Gadis itu kini menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya frustasi kemudian mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku dikutuk seseorang." Sesalnya mengingat keadaan yang menimpa dirinya saat ini. Ingin sekali gadis itu -Kim Jongin- mengejar Pak Tua tadi lalu menghajarnya hingga kapok sampai dia mau mengembalikan wujud aslinya. Inginnya.. Namun apalah daya karena Pak Tua itu menghilang dengan ajaibnya dari hadapan Jongin sebelum Jongin berhasil merealisasikan keinginannya.

Chanyeol tak berani tertawa untuk saat ini. Dia juga shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin dengan wujud berbeda di depannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi wanita? Benarkah dia Kim Jongin? Tapi jujur, muka gadis itu memang mirip sekali dengan Kim Jongin. Namun yang membedakannya adalah kini rambutnya berubah memanjang dan ugh.. Dua gundukan didadanya yang besar itu. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar menatap dada besar Jongin. Dia sexy juga jika jadi wanita. Pikiran mesum Chanyeol berbicara.

Jongin yang sadar dengan arah tatapan Chanyeol itu sontak menendang tulang kering pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh!"

"Akhh.. Hei! Sshh ini sakit sekali!"

"Rasakan!" Gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol mengelus kakinya yang ditendang Jongin dengan menggerutu tak jelas. Ouh kakinya yang malang..

Kini mereka hanya diam. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara karena sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Jongin dengan pemikirannya tentang cara terbebas dari kutukan sialan itu dan Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang masih merasa shock dengan Jongin yang kini jadi seorang gadis... Eum.. Sexy dan... Cantik.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sexy juga jika jadi wanita, Jongin." Akhirnya Chanyeol memiluh membuka suara untuk membunuh kesunyian di dalam tenda itu.

Dilihatnya Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Duh, walaupun jadi wanita begini tapi tatapan tajam dan menusuk gadis itu tetap saja sama dengan dirinya yang masih seorang laki-laki. Mampu membuat Chanyeol merinding.

"Ah hahaha.. Lupakan." Chanyeol terkekeh takut.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin berkeliaran sebagai Kim Jongin diluar sana dengan wujud perempuan seperti ini." Keluh Jongin.

Chanyeol mencoba duduk lebih dekat dengan Jongin, ditatapnya gadis itu walau sedikit takut. Takut jika Jongin akan menendangnya lagi. Walau tubuhnya perempuan begitu tapi Kim Jongin tetap memiliki jiwa seorang laki-laki, kan?

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa memecahkan kutukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan mencoba mencari solusi.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan entah menatap apa. "Katanya aku harus menemukan cinta sejatiku." Jawabnya terdengar putus asa. Kepalanya telah kembali menunduk membuat rambut panjang terurainya menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Itu dia!" Ucap Chanyeol menjentikkan jari.

Sontak saja Jongin mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Kau harus mencari cinta sejatimu!"

Wajah Jongin tadinya penasaran berubah datar seketika.. "Apa kau bodoh? Kau pikir mencari cinta sejati sama saja dengan mencari sebuah bar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Ya aku tahu memang itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk seorang badboy ah ani, tapi badgirl sepertimu. Hahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Jongin kesal dengan gestur akan memukul Chanyeol. Chanyeol seketika melindungi bagian kepalanya agar tak kena pukul. Namun Jongin tak jadi memukul pria jangkung itu.

"Berikan aku saran yang benar, bodoh!"

Kini Chanyeol telah berhenti tertawa. Laki-laki itu berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku punya ide bagus agar kau bisa mencari cinta sejatimu." Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah serius dibuat-buat membuat Jongin ingin muntah saat itu juga jika tidak mengingat pria berambut abu-abu itu yang akan memberitahukan ide -antara masuk akal atau tidaknya- kepadanya.

"Apa?"

Dan Chanyeol pun memberitahukan idenya kepada Jongin saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Magic Girl Or Boy?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya seorang gadis bereyeliner dan gadis bermata rusa serempak.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun datar. Pandangan gadis itu tetap fokus pada pulpen dan kertas ditangannya. Huh, apalagi kalau bukan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Padahal ini jam pertama saja belum dimulai namun gadis berkulit putih pucat itu masih tetap mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dijadikan pekerjaan rumah esok harinya. Ck..

"Aku dengar-dengar sih katanya akan ada murid baru disini. Dia seorang gadis dengan tubuh sexy dan wajah cantik." Ucap Baekhyun -si gadis bereyeliner- setengah berbisik dan diangguki oleh gadis bermata rusa disebelahnya -Luhan-.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun masih terlihat tak minat. Dia hanya menanggapi ucapan dua temannya itu seadanya saja.

"Aish kau ini! Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran sama sekali, huh? Ini berarti rival-mu akan bertambah satu, kan!" Kini Luhan yang berbicara.

"Rival?" Sehun mengernyit menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Ya. Aku, Luhan, dan sebentar lagi anak baru itu." Ucap Baekhyun diakhiri sebuah cengiran.

Seketika Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bahkan saingan tak pernah terpikirkan di benak Sehun sedikitpun. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun menganggap mereka adalah saingan? Sungguh Sehun benar-benar tak peduli tentang saingan. Tidak penting.

"Saingan dalam kecantikan dan keseksian maksudnya." Sambung Baekhyun lagi menyadari Sehun yang hanya diam.

Gadis berambut brunette itu masih tetap diam hingga bel masuk terdengar. Dua gadis yang tadi duduk di depan Sehun itu pun kini telah kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

Seorang guru wanita dengan kaca mata tebalnya memasuki kelas Sehun dengan seorang murid perempuan yang errr.. Terlihat sangat sexy dengan seragamnya yang ketat.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan memiliki teman baru. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu sekarang." Ucap guru berkacamata dengan name-tag Kim Taeyeon itu kepada seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Gadis itu sedikit melangkah maju kedepan kemudian tersenyum menatap seisi kelas sebelum akhirnya membungkungkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Namaku Kim Kai, aku adalah siswa pindahan dari Jepang. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik denganku jadi mohon bantuannya." Ucap gadis itu.

Terdengar suara decak kagum dari murid-murid disana melihat Kai. Bahkan terdengar suara suit-suit dari siswa pria dan desahan iri dari beberapa siswa wanita. Namun rata-rata mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Kai tersenyum melihat teman-teman barunya yang menatap kagum kearahnya dan tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata seorang gadis dengan raut muka datar di belakang sana. Namun sesaat kemudian gadis berwajah datar itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Kai mendengus pelan melihatnya.

 **...**

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kai tak langsung keluar untuk pulang karena dirinya dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk menentukan kamarnya. Peraturan di sekolah itu adalah siswa perempuan haruslah dan wajib tinggal di asrama yang disediakan sekolah sedangkan siswa laki-laki dibebaskan, boleh memilih tinggal di asrama atau tidak. Sebenarnya itu memang tidak adil namun mau bagaimana lagi. Peraturan tetaplah sebuah peraturan yang harus ditaati.

Kai berjalan mengikuti Kepala Sekolah yang akan menunjukkan dimana letak kamarnya.

"Kai, ini kamarmu." Ucap Kepala Sekolah itu setelah mereka tiba. Kai menatap pintu sebuah kamar bernomor 94 di depannya itu. Saat Kai akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Gadis yang baru datang itu membungkuk sopan kepada Kepala Sekolah. Ditatapnya seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Kepala Sekolahnya itu dengan intens.

"Oh Sehun, mulai hari ini Kai akan menjadi teman sekamarmu." Ucap Kepala Sekolah berbadan gemuk itu menjelaskan.

Kai seketika mendelik. "Aish! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan gadis mayat hidup ini!" Tolaknya menatap gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Apa-apaan dia? Saat Kai tadi ingin berkenalan dengannya di kelas gadis itu malah mengabaikan uluran tangannya dan melenggang pergi. Tentu saja Kai merasa terhina diperlakukan seperti itu. Hei! Tidak pernah ada satupun gadis sebelumnya yang menolak uluran tangannya. Bahkan banyak dari merekalah yang mengemis agar bisa menyentuh kulit lelaki -ekhm maksudnya- wanita itu walau hanya sekali. Ya, setidaknya itu saat dia masih seorang pria. Ugh..

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai! Pokoknya mulai sekarang kalian adalah teman sekamar! Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Tapi Lee Sonsaeng-"

Kepala Sekolah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menggubris protesan Kai.

Kai mendelik horror menatap gadis berkulit pucat dengan wajah datar didepannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat dua gundukan putih milik gadis itu yang dengan bebasnya menyembul di dalam seragam berwarna oranye miliknya yang memang sangat ketat.

"Hei, payudaramu besar sekali."

PLAKK PLAKKK

"Aw!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan gadis itu.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau! Bukankah kau sudah memilikinya sendiri! Dasar gadis hitam cabul!"

Kai mendelik menatap kepergian gadis itu yang kini sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa? Gadis hitam cabul katanya? Hei gadis pucat kurang ajar! Kemari kau!"

Kai ikut masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan amarah tinggi. Dia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu. Apa-apaan gadis pucat itu mengatainya gadis hitam cabul?

"Hei gadis mayat hidup, bicara apa kau tadi hah?" Ucap Kai setelah memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengabaikan omelan Kai dan lebih fokus untuk berganti pakaian. Ingat, BERGANTI PAKAIAN DI DEPAN KAI!

Kai melongo tidak percaya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis di depannya itu. Dia sedang melepas kancing seragamnya di depan Kai tanpa memperdulikan Kai sedikitpun. Sebenarnya bukan masalah itu yang Kai permasalahkan, tapi ugh! Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu DI-DEPAN-NYA!

"H-hei apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Kai gugup.

Sehun menoleh. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja berganti baju." Jawabnya datar. Kemudian kembali mencoba menanggalkan kancing seragamnya.

Kai semakin gugup. Gadis ini apa sudah gila? Dia ingin berganti baju di depan seorang laki-laki -yang kini menjadi wanita- berotak mesum huh? Oh, kau sedang membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Oh Sehun!

Seragam Sehun kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tinggalah sebuah bra berwarna hitam berenda dan rok sekolah saja yang menutupi tubuh putih mulus gadis itu. Pandangan gadis itu bahkan masih tertuju di depan cermin besar di depannya tanpa menyadari jika seseorang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Kai berusaha keras untuk menahan hasrat-nya melihat payudara besar nan putih yang masih tertutup bra hitam mini gadis itu yang tersuguh dengan indahnya di depan matanya. Ingin sekali Kai meremas payudara kenyal gadis itu. Sungguh..

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan tajam.

Kai tersadar dari fantasy liarnya mendengar suara Sehun. Gadis itu berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, aku tidak menatap apa-apa." Ucap Kai berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Ugh.. Padahal di dalam sana gadis -berjiwa laki-laki- itu sedang berusaha keras menahan nafsu dan hasratnya agar tak menyentuh gadis yang baru saja menjadi roomate-nya itu. Semoga kau kuat menghadapi godaan yang akan setiap hari kau alami nantinya, Kim Kai.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Kai pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya saja sekaligus membersihkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya dengan bershower di kamar mandi daripada harus tersiksa menonton ketelanjangan tidak langsung gadis pucat itu di depan matanya yang sangat sangat menggoda itu.

 **...**

Malam harinya Kai sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menonton tv untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Sehun sedang pergi ke entah kemana. Saat Kai bertanya dia mau pergi kemana, gadis itu hanya mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja. Kai berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap dingin gadis itu. Sedari tadi Sehun memang terus mengabaikannya bahkan saat Kai mengajaknya untuk pergi ke cafetaria di asrama mereka, gadis itu menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan si Byun Byun Baekhyun dan teman rusanya -Kai tidak mengenal gadis itu-. Uh, padahal niatannya baik kan mengajak makan siang bersama? Tapi Oh Sehun selalu mengabaikannya dan bersikap dingin kepadanya. Apa karena insiden tadi siang yang menyebabkan gadis itu jadi berpikiran macam-macam terhadapnya dan kemudian menjauhinya? Tapi sejak di kelas tadi memang gadis itu sudah dingin padanya. Kenapa sih sebenarnya gadis itu? Tunggu, kenapa juga Kai harus peduli dan repot-repot memikirkan gadis berwajah datar itu?

Kai menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kenapa Oh Sehun belum juga kembali? Sebenarnya pergi kemana gadis itu? Kai dibuat pusing memikirkan gadis itu. Eh?

Kai sudah tidak minat lagi untuk menonton tv saat ini. Uh.. kemana sih Oh Sehun itu? Kenapa belum juga kembali hingga larut malam begini? Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Ugh.. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Kai!

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di depan pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa peduli dengan gadis itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruh dirinya untuk melakukan ini semua. Entahlah..

 **...**

"Sehun-ah, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kamarmu?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai coklat madu yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan seorang gadis yang dipanggil Sehun itu.

Gadis bersurai brunette itu menghentikan aktivitas mengetik di laptopnya dan diam sebentar. "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Wae? Apa karena murid baru itu?" Tanya gadis bersurai madu -Luhan- itu.

Raut wajah Sehun seketika mengeras. "Aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Hm? Kenapa? Apa dia telah melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengannya." Jawab Sehun. Dia tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian memalukan tadi siang kepada Luhan saat murid baru itu memandang tubuhnya dengan pandangan aneh kemudian mengatakan hal yang jelas membuatnya marah. Sehun itu adalah gadis introvert. Apalagi jika yang mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu adalah seorang yeoja. Ugh.. Sehun benci sekali. Ini benar-benar menjijikkan, kau tahu?

"Jadi?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun dengan alis sebelah yang terangkat.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan aegyo yang sangat-sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. "Ijinkan aku menginap disini, Luhanie.."

 **...**

Kai menggosok lengannya dengan desisan pelan. Tubuhnya kedinginan. Dia merutuki daya tahan tubuhnya yang berubah lemah setelah menjadi seorang wanita. Padahal dulu dia sangat kebal dengan yang namanya udara dingin. Dia jadi kedinginan begitu karena sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya menunggu kepulangan Oh Sehun. Tapi hingga kini jam 12 malam gadis itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan Sehun diculik? Ah tidak mungkin! Kai, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Batinnya.

Aish.. Sebenarnya kenapa juga dia harus peduli dengan Oh Sehun?

"Hatchuu!" Bahkan kini dia bersin-bersin. Udara dingin benar-benar membuatnya menjadi lemah. Kai benci ini sesungguhnya.

"Oh Sehun, sebenarnya kemana kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalalala~ chap 2 update juga yo yo/? '-'**

 **Berkat dengerin lagu Lady Luck imajinasi gue yang tadinya sedikit mampet akhirnya encer juga :"v mungkin efek denger suara desahan-desahan gaib disana kali yak xD**

 **Hmm.. Gimana dengan chap ini e.e apakah makin ancur? :'3**

 **Readers : MAKIIINNNN!**

 **Huks/?**

 **Yasehun lah, mungkin sudah bakat gue nulis tulisan ancur :"v**

 **Disini KaiHun moment nya belum sweet-sweet'an ya.. Sehun nya masih dingin :3**

 **Oh ya, gue mau kasih sedikit pemberitahuan /bahasa lu/ nih buat para readers biar kaga pada kepo lagi e.e dibaca yo..**

 **Cekidot**

 **1\. FF ini KAGA BAKALAN ADA ADEGAN YURI NYA.. ini full GS, jadi adegannya entar yaaa.. NC normal aja. paling kenceng cuma grepe-grepe ama kissing doang keknya :3 itupun gak banyak**

 **2\. Yang ChanKai shipper merapat :v ada -agak- banyak ChanKai moment nanti :D (sebenernya ini permintaan si anu/? sih-_-) , trus yang bukan ChanKai shipper? Hoho~ sabar aja yo :" gue juga sebenernya bukan kok :3 tapi karena ada 'seonggok makhluk' yang terus maksa gue buat adain ChanKai moment ya sudah -_- bikin deh gue.. tp tenang aja.. Ini ff tetep fokusnya ke KaiHun kok.. kapel lain cuma buat selingan n penyemangat/? :"v**

 **3\. Gue minta MAAF bangettt buat readers yg minta buat ff ini words nya lebih dipanjangin lagi. Sorry bro gue gabisa.. ini karena kapasitas tangan gue dan otak gue masalahnya.. gue takut kalo panjang2 ntar malah jadi -makin- aneh dan ngawur ini ff.. jadi terima aja ye pendek2 gini.. walopun ini ff pendek tiap chap-nya tp tetaplah yakin bahwa ada yg lebih panjang dari ff ini *nunjuk anu KaiHun xD *plak**

 **4\. Sebenernya ini pertanyaan sih, gapenting pula :3 tapi gue tetep pengen nanya '-' menurut kalian mending adain NC nya bulan ini apa bulan depan aja pas abis lebaran? '-' jadi ntar kalo ada adegan NC gue skip dulu trus ntar pas abis lebaran gue jabarin gitu :3**

 **masalahnya gue takut bikin puasa adek-adek sekalian batal kalo tetep ngotot post nya pas bulan puasa :v dosa gue makin banyak dong kalo gitu bro bhaqq**

 **Yah itu ajah sih bacot gue.. kurang lebihnya mohon dimaklumi karena gue jg manusia biasa mamen~ :"v**

 **Okeh, terakhir..**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAGIC GIRL OR BOY?**

 **PAIR : KAIHUN**

 **WARNING! THIS GS FF, MATURE CONTENT, DIRTY TALK AND MANY TYPO INSIDE!**

 **** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut brunette berjalan dengan tenang saat melewati beberapa kamar terakhir menuju kamar miliknya. Gadis itu melirik sendal berbentuk kelinci dengan bulu-bulu putih yang sedang ia kenakan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Oh Sehun, gadis itu terkikik kecil saat mengingat kejafian saat dimana ia dengan sengaja membawa kabur sendal kelinci berbulu putih itu dari telapak kaki eonninya, Xi Luhan ketika ia akan berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia menginap semalam. Sehun kemudian tertawa puas seperti orang tidak waras menyadari kepolosan eonninya yang hanya melongo saat Sehun merebut sendal miliknya. Namun tiba-tiba tawa Sehun terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depan pintu kamar miliknya. Kai.. Gadis itu tertidur dengan sangat mengenaskan di sana dengan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang bercat hitam Gadis berkulit pucat itu segera menghampiri gadis tan yang bahkan kini berwarna lebih pucat darinya. Oh astaga... Bagaimana bisa Kai tergolek lemas disana?!

"H-hey.. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil sedikit mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu. Kai perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan nanar.

"Da-darimana saja kau?" Dan setelahnya, kesadaran Kai menghilang.

...

Sehun mengompres dahi Kai dengan mata yang terus menatap datar kearah gadis tan yang hingga kini belum sadarkan diri itu.

"Menyusahkan saja." Gumam Sehun masih tetap dengan kegiatannya menekan-nekan kompresan di dahi gadis tan itu. Saat Sehun akan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengembalikan baskom air, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan lengan Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku." Ucap Kai pelan.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Kai datar. "Aku melakukannya karena tidak mau nantinya kau malah merepotkanku." Jawab Sehun.

Kai melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan Sehun. "Aku seperti ini karena ulahmu, kau tahu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Karena aku?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sadar dengan ucapannya yang terkesan terlalu bukan seperti gayanya, Kai berdehem dengan cepat. "Maksudku, ya ini karena kau. Kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang, huh? Kau membuatku kerepotan." Ucap Kai tanpa menatap Sehun sedikitpun.

"Apa?"

"Semalam petugas datang kemari dan saat dia mendapati ada siswi lain belum memasuki kamarnya, dia segera menyuruhku untuk menunggu hingga siswi itu pulang. Terpaksa aku harus merelakan waktu tidurku yang berharga hanya untuk menungguimu. Kau itu benar-benar menyusahkan." Hell, what? Bahkan semalam hanya ada suara jangkrik di luar sana. Tidak ada satupun petugas yang datang. Itu hanya karangan Kai belaka agar memiliki alasan yang wajar untuk menunggui Sehun semalam. Tidak mungkin kan dia berkata jika dia sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menunggu Sehun pulang. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan ehm maksudku cantiknya nanti? Well, semalam itu adalah murni inisiatif bodohnya sendiri.

Sehun mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan ada petugas yang mengecek kamar setiap siswi seperti itu? Bahkan sejak pertama kali Sehun ada di asrama ini, tak pernah sekalipun dia mendapati petugas asrama datang. Well, sekolahnya memang mengharuskan para murid wanitanya untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah, namun sejujurnya penjagaan di asrama tidak seketat itu. Bahkan terkesan semrawut. Sehun dulu bahkan pernah memergoki salah satu teman se-asramanya yang diam-diam membawa kekasihnya untuk menginap. Apa sebenarnya Kai hanya berbohong? Uh.. Baiklah.. Mari kita ikuti karangan cerdik gadis tan aneh itu.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan kaget. "Benarkah?" Dengan cepat, Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kai sedikit terhenyak dan segera menjauhkan badannya dari Sehun.

"B-benar." Kai gugup bukan main saat Sehun berada didekatnya begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Kai adalah laki-laki normal -uhm, kurasa-. Berada dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dengan wanita tentu saja bukan hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan hasratnya(?). Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kai mencoba menstabilkan tingkahnya dan yah, degup jantungnya.

Namun Sehun dengan cepat semakin maju ke hadapan wajah Kai dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Kau tahu? Cara berbohongmu itu benar-benar buruk."

Kai terkejut. Darimana Sehun tahu jika dia berbohong?

Saat Kai akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Sehun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku. Kita bukanlah teman dekat dan urusanku bukanlah urusanmu.." Setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat hati Kai terasa tertohok, Sehun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Kai terdiam sepeninggalnya Sehun disana. Otaknya sibuk mencerna ucapan terakhir gadis pucat itu. "Benar juga, itu memang bukanlah urusanku. Jadi, kenapa aku harus peduli?" Monolognya. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang hatinya terasa sakit saat gadis pucat itu mengatakan yang barusan kepadanya? Memang seharusnya dia tidak usah sok peduli kan? Kai sendiri juga menyadari itu. Jadi perasaan macam apa yang ada di hatinya kini?

...

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Pagi tadi dia langsung tidur setelah Sehun menyuapinya bubur dan setelahnya berkata jika dia akan berangkat sekolah. Masih dengan kepala yang terasa berat Kai mengangguk dan setelahnya dia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Perlahan gadis itu bangun dan menatap jam dinding yang berada di belakang ranjangnya. Ternyata sudah jam 3 sore. Dia tertidur cukup lama rupanya. Kai mengangkat tangannya keatas untung merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah itu menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk merenggangkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku. Hanya dengan istirahat sehari saja badannya sudah terasa membaik sekarang. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari jika kesembuhannya ini tidak lain berkat pertolongan teman sekamarnya juga. Ya walaupun Sehun merawatnya seperti tidak ikhlas juga tapi setidaknya dia masih berbaik hati.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Oh Sehun, kenapa gadis itu belum juga pulang? Seharusnya saat ini gadis itu sudah ada di asrama mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah. Apa dia sedang keluyuran lagi? Ck, kebiasaan. Tapi, kenapa juga Kai harus kesal? Hei dude, Sehun bukanlah urusanmu jadi kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya.

Kai segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan di luar saja daripada mati kebosanan di dalam kamar asrama seperti ini. Tubuhnya sudah baikan dan sedikit jalan-jalan sepertinya oke.

Kai segera mengganti piyama tidurnya yang ugh girly sekali itu dengan pakaian casual yang terkesan tomboy. Jeans biru sobek-sobek dan t-shirt supreme hitam yang sedikit longgar namun tetap tak dapat untuk menyembunyikan dua gundukan besar didadanya. Mungkin itu akan terlihat macho sekali jika yang memakainya Kai dengan tubuh lelakinya, namun saat ini Kai masih dengan tubuh gadisnya. Jadi, yeah.. Sebaliknya. Dia terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan.

Kai menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Matanya menelisik wajahnya sendiri dengan intens kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Ternyata wajah gadisku cantik juga. Pantas saja bocah-bocah di kelas banyak yang menyukaiku. Badanku juga tidak buruk. Jika saja diriku yang lelaki bertemu dengan diriku yang saat ini, pasti aku juga akan terpesona." Monolog Kai menilai dirinya sendiri dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya si bodoh Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan mesum sialannya itu. Lihat saja kau Park, akan ku hajar kau jika berani menyentuhku." Kai jadi kesal sendiri mengingat kelakuan kurang ajar Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah menguncir kuda rambut coklat panjangnya dan memakai sweater putih gadingnya, Kai segera keluar dari kamarnya.

...

"Tumben sekali kau datang terlambat hari ini." Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan eyeliner tebal di kedua matanya menatap Sehun yang sedang mencatat beberapa materi yang tadi telah diberikan oleh Kim Songsaengnim sebelum jam istirahat. Bel istirahat memang baru saja berbunyi.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah di asrama." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menuliskan rumus matematika yang membuat mata si gadis bereyeliner -Baekhyun- sakit seketika.

"Masalah? Apa ada kaitannya dengan roommate-mu si gadis sexy itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit penasaran.

Luhan yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas setelah selesai membantu Kim Songsaengnim membawakan kertas ulangan matematika yang barusan mereka hadapi sontak duduk di kursi yang berada didepan meja milik Sehun dan Baekhyun dan ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka.

Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan setelah itu kembali fokus dengan kegiatan menulisnya. "Memang ini karenanya.' Jawab Sehun datar.

"Jadi, apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuatmu terlambat ke sekolah, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun makin penasaran. Sedangkan Luhan yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Dia sakit dan yeah, aku merawatnya." Jawab Sehun.

Sontak Luhan maupun Baekhyun membelalak kaget. "Apa? Si gadis sexy sakit?" Tanya mereka berdua tak percaya.

"Hentikan panggilan itu. Aku risih mendengarnya." Sehun memasang ekspresi tak suka dan tak nyaman mendengar Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu menyebut-nyebut si gelap itu dengan sebutan 'gadis sexy'. Ugh.. Sexy darimananya? Bahkan dirinya jauh lebih sexy daripada gadis kulot gelap itu.

"Hei... Kau iri ya dengannya?" Goda Baekhyun dengan tatapan sangat menyebalkan -menurut Sehu-.

"Apa? Aku? Iri? Yang benar saja!' Sehun mendengus pelan dengan tatapan super datarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sudah hentikan! Sehun-ah, tadi kau bilang Kim Kai sakit? Sakit apa? Ah aku baru menyadarinya.. Pantas saja aku sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu dikelas hari ini. Ternyata dia sakit." Luhan bergumam lirih di dua kalimat terakhir.

Sehun dan Baekhyun akhirnya kembali fokus pada topik ulasan mereka yang utama -lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang fokus, sedangkan Sehun sedang memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas.

"Masuk angin." Jawab Sehun acuh.

Luhan terbelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang dia sakit karena..."

"Ya kau benar." Jawab Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang tak mengetahui apa-apa akhirnya angkat bicara. "Hei hei hei.. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian curang sekali tidak memberitahu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sehun tetap diam tak menggubris Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Semalam Sehun menginap dikamarku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun masih belum mengerti.

Luhan memutar matanya malas. "Aku tau kau tidak sebodoh itu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau pasti sudah tau kelanjutannya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nampak berfikir dan sedetik kemudian..

"Kim... Kim Kai masuk angin karena sibuk mencarimu?" Tebak Baekhyun sedikit tak percaya.

"Ka-"

"Lebih tepatnya dia menungguiku di depan pintu kamar semalaman." Lagi-lagi Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"MWO?"

...

Bunyi dentuman musik khas DJ menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Tak lupa lampu-lampu beraneka ragam yang berkedip-kedip menyilaukan turut pula menyertai suasana penuh kebisingan yang ada disana. Orang-orang sibuk menggila disana sini, tak memperdulikan apapun yang berada disekitar mereka. Seorang laki-laki dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans biru dongker terlihat tengah duduk dengan nyamannya di sebuah sofa merah maroon panjang yang ada disudut ruangan dengan segelas campagne ditangan kirinya. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa lepas sekarang. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan tergeli yang pernah ia keluarkan sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan gelas campagnenya dengan pelan. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara terlihat sedang menahan amarah karena seseorang yang baru saja menjauh dari tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Sialan tua bangka itu. Kalau tidak ingat keadaanku sekarang sudah kupatahkan leher keriputnya sejak tadi!" Makinya kesal setengah mati.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan ucapan si bau tanah itu. Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang, oke." Lelaki disebelahnya menyarankan dengan sedikit kekehan geli yang masih tertinggal.

"Kalau begini aku tidak bisa rileks, bodoh! Tubuh sialan ini membuatku kesusahan!" Jawab gadis itu -Jongin- frustasi. Pasalnya, baru saja ada seorang lelaki paruh baya sialan yang mendatanginya dan mengatakan jika tubuh Jongin sangat bergairah dan membuat penis karatan miliknya terasa gatal ingin disentuh. Lalu pria tua itu memintanya untuk sedikit memberi service kepada miliknya itu dengan imbalan uang sejumlah 10 juta won. Wow, orang itu memang berani. Tapi karena dasarnya Jongin itu seorang laki-laki yang terjebak dalam wujud tubuh perempuan pastilah dia merasa terhina, dilecehkan dan benar-benar marah. Jongin langsung menendang penis kebanggaan pria itu dan memakinya habis-habisan. Pria tua itu awalnya tak terima dan berniat akan membalas perlakuan Jongin namun tak jadi karena.. ehm, sebut saja malaikat penolongnya -cih Jongin sebenarnya benci mengatakan ini- datang dan mengancam akan melaporkan pria itu ke pemilik bar ini -yang kebetulan adalah temannya- agar pria tua itu diusir dan dimasukkan kedalam blacklist orang-orang yang dilarang masuk kedalam bar ini. Pria tua itu tentu saja tidak mau sumber kebahagiaannya setelah pusing memeras otak dikantornya musnah begitu saja. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya dia mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan 'incarannya'

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah, kau jalanisaja kehidupanmu saat ini. Jangan banyak mengeluh. Bukankah ini semua juga karena kesalahanmu sendiri?" Ucap lelaki itu -Park Chanyeol-.

Jongin mendeathglare Chanyeol namun tak membuat lelaki jangkung itu takut. Pasalnya, wajah Kai saat ini terlihat lebih sexy daripada disebut menyeramkan. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai. Tak menyangka jika si badboy Jongin ternyata ehm.. bisa juga membuatnya sedikit 'mengeras' seperti si pria tua tadi. Ouh, tapi Chanyeol tak mungkin berani mengakui itu terang-terangan seperti pria tua tadi atau wajah tampan kebanggaannya akan berakhir dengan lebam-lebam memalukan atau yang lebih parah dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan penisnya menusuk-nusuk vagina rapat Baekhyun. Ouh.. itu mengerikan sekali bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit berdehem menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Em.. Bagaimana dengan kelas barumu?" Tanya Chanyeol mencari topik pembahasan dengan Jongin. Yeah, untuk memecah keheningan dan juga rasa canggungnya yang entah muncul darimana.

"Biasa-biasa saja." Jawab Jongin datar sambil menuang botol champagne Chanyeol kedalam gelasnya dengan raut wajah super datar.

"Gadis-gadisnya tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Baekhyun?"

Dan tangan kanan Jongin yang terbebas pun mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Dasar playboy!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan muka cemberut. "Mungkin saja ada yang lebih cantik. Kan aku bisa minta kau kenalkan nantinya."

Dan tangan Jongin sudah bersiap akan melayang kembali.

"Aish oke-oke, aku tutup mulut." Chanyeol akhirnya memilih diam daripada tangan lentik Jongin kembali mendarat di kepala yang berisi otak jenius miliknya. Ckckck...

"Oh ya, jadi siapa roomate-mu, hm? Apa seseorang berwajah cantik dengan dada besar juga?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil diam-diam melirik dada Jongin yang, yeah.. cukup besar dibalik kaos supreme nya.

"Ya, dia berdada besar dan lumayan cantik. Tapi dia galak sekali." Jongin sedikit mendengus mengingat perlakuan Sehun yang kemarin meneriakinya dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ketus. Namun setelahnya sebuah seringaian terbentuk dibibir tebal gadis itu.

"Hei hei hei.. Kenapa dengan senyummu itu, bung?" Chanyeol sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian Jongin. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan bocah itu sebenarnya, huh?

Kali ini Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika kutiduri dia malam ini?" Tanya Jongin lemgkap dengan seringaian mesum miliknya yang sungguh terlihat sexy dimata Chanyeol. Astaga.. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Sial! Jongin versi gadis benar-benar membuat gairahnya bangkit.

"D-dengan wujudmu yang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan aku akan kembali menjadi namja saat tengah malam?"

"Yeah, maaf aku lupa." Chanyeol nyengir.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa memangnya roomate-mu itu?" Sambung Chanyeol sambil menuang champagne nya.

"Oh Sehun." Jawab Kai datar.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak. "O-oh Sehun? Bukankah Oh Sehun itu... teman Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol mendelik tidak percaya.

"Hei hei hei.. Kecilkan ukuran bola matamu itu. Kau membuatnya lepas sebentar lagi."

"Aish, jawab aku. Benarkah Oh Sehun yang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak menggubris ucapan Jongin.

"Ck. Ya benar, Sehun yang itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jongin.. Kau tahu siapa Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak, memangnya siapa?" Jongin terlihat acuh.

"A-ah bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin sontak mengernyit. Ada apa dengan bocah ini sebenarnya? "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak. Kukira aku salah orang." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Awalnya Jongin cukup curiga dengan gelagat aneh Chanyeol, tapi kemudian dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Toh tidak begitu penting menurutnya.

"Hampir saja aku kelepasan bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang ke asramanya setelah pergi lumayan lama ke bar bersama Park Chanyeol. Tidak usah heran kenapa bisa Chanyeol yang notabene adalah murid SHS bisa berada di dalam bar bersama Kim Jongin yang sedang ijin karena 'sakit'. Well, dulu saat Jongin masih dalam keadaan normal, mereka memang sering membolos jam pelajaran untuk pergi ke bar, dan menghabiskan waktu disana hingga siang bersama para pelacur murahan yang kerap kali mereka sewa untuk memuaskan nafsu duniawi mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin tadi mengalami apa yang biasa dialami wanita saat berada di bar. Dan dia benar-benar kerepotan karena hal itu. Park Chanyeol saja sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Dan dengan sok sukarekawan, Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jongin membeli pakaian dalam dan pembalut. Ugh, ingin rasanya Jongin meneriaki telinga lebar Chanyeol dengan kata-kaþa 'mutiara' miliknya. Tapi Jongin masih ingat tempat untuk tidak berteriak didalam bar yang sedang ramai begini atau dia akan diusir dari sana atau yang lebih parahnya menjadi santapan ahjussi-ahjussi hidung belang yang haus akan sentuhan. Ew, kemungkinan yang terakhir benar-benar membuat Jongin mual.

Ini sudah pukul setengah 5 sore, tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan murid-murid dari sekolah. Hmm.. Apa hari ini sedang ada jam bimbingan ya? Kalau tau begini lebih baik dia tadi datang ke sekolah saja daripada merasa bosan di asrama sendirian. Lagipula kepergiannya untuk 'menjernihkan pikirian' bersama Park Chanyeol rasanya juga sia-sia saja. Bukannya membantu, pria jangkung itu malah membuat suasana hati Jongin makin memburuk apalagi pasca insiden 'pelecehan' oleh seorang ahjussi hidung belang juga ditambah dirinya yang mendadak harus mengalami 'datang bulan' yang sama sekali belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Rasanya Jongin ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin dan mencari siapapun yang bersedia menjadi 'bantal tinjunya' untuk sasaran. Sial sekali hidupnya hari ini!

Tepat ketika Jongin selesai mandi, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Dengan buru-buru tanpa sempat mengganti handuk yang melilit tubuhnya gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah datar dan tatapan tajam seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun.. Kau sudah-"

Tanpa memperdulikan Kai, gadis brunette itu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Kai? Tentu saja gadis itu merasa tidak percaya dengan tindakan Sehun yang mengacuhkannya itu. Ingin rasanya Kai menjambak rambut indah gadis itu, huh kalau saja dia tidak cantik.. pikirnya.

Sehun sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang saat ini. Tas nya sudah ia taruh di samping lemari kayu bercat coklat. Sangat jauh dengan keberadaan tas milik Jongin yang diketakkan di dekat meja belajar. Sehun benar-benar tidak mau barang-barangnya berdekatan dengan barang miliķ Kim Kai. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah gadis itu kepadanya? Kai sampai heran sendiri melihatnya.

Daripada ia memikirkan sikap Oh Sehun kepadanya, lebih baik ia segera mengganti bajunya dan yeah, mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang lagi dengan si brengsek Chanyeol di luar sana.

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **H**

 **U**

 **N**

Ini sudah pukul setengah duabelas malam, namun ranjang yang berada di samping ranjang miliknya itu belum juga terisi oleh sosok berkulit tan yang baru dua hari ini menjadi roommate-nya. Berkali-kali gadis pucat itu berusaha menutup mata dan pergi melalang buana ke alam mimpi, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sesekali diliriknya kasur berseprei putih yang masih terlihat rapi tanpa bekas jejak badan seseorang diatasnya yang berjarak satu meter disamping kasurnya. Bukannya Oh Sehun mencemaskan gadis itu. Hanya saja, Sehun merasa tidak nyaman jika mengetahui ada apapun yang kurang dikamarnya. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sekali dia melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya berada ditempatnya, maka seterusnya sesuatu itu harus berada ditempatnya. Dan jika tiba-tiba menghilang, ia akan merasa sangat aneh dan tidak nyaman. Yeah, tipe-tipe orang yang 'pembiasa'. Jadi walaupun Kai itu baru menjadi roommate nya, Sehun sudah merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadia itu. Wajar jika gadis itu belum pulang, Sehun akan merasa tidak nyaman. Yeah begitulah.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sehun tak mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sehun baru sepenuhnya sadar ketika mendengar suara tawa khas orang mabuk yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa orang itu. Astaga! Kai mabuk?

Sehun buru-buru menaikkan selimutnya hingga dada dan berpura-pura untuk tidur ketika menyadari Kai berjalan sempoyongan dengan kepala menunduk ke arahnya. Kai tidak boleh tau jika dia belum tidur.

"Oh Sehun... Hei... Kau sudah tidur ya?" Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Kai yang berada di depan wajahnya dan jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Ugh, rasanya Sehun ingin muntah saat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Kai.

"Hmm.. Kau tau tidak? Kau itu gadis cantik Sehunnie.. Tapi kenapa... Kenapa sikapmu kejam sekali kepadaku, huh?" Kai masih meracau tidak jelas. Efek alkohol membuat ucapannya menjadi blak-blakan dan tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Sehun terus mendengarkan ucapan Kai yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa aku selalu merasa panas ketika melihatmu ya? Terutama saat kau hanya memakai bra dan rok seragam pendekmu seperti kemarin itu. Huh.. Rasanya aku ingin menerkammu saat itu juga hahaha." Ucapan Kai semakin tidak jelas. Kesadarannya sepertinya tinggal beberapa puluh persen lagi hingga membuatnya ngelantur.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Tentu saja gadis itu merasa marah. Ya, marah sekali! Lagi-lagi ia merasa dilecehkan dengan ucapan Kai. Walaupun dia sedang mabuk dan kemungkinan kesadarannya hampir hilang. Tapi ucapan Kai itu benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya terlebih mereka itu sama-sama wanita. Ingin rasanya Sehun membuka matanya dan menendang tulang kering gadis itu hingga ia berteriak kesakitan dan membuat kesadarannya kembali. Tapi Sehun masih punya rasa kasihan. Lagi-lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya jika Kai itu sedang mabuk. Dan seburuk-buruknya sikapnya terhadap Kai, ia tidak akan mungkin tega menganiaya orang yang sedang mabuk. Sehun masih memiliki hati nurani, oke? Jadi, lagi-lagi Sehun hanya diam dan tetap berpura-pura tidur.

"Agh... Kenapa perutku terasa mual begini? Hoekk.." Sehun tiba-tiba merasa khawatir saat mendengar Kai mengatakan perutnya mual. Ini pasti karena dampak dari alkohol yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih benar. Aish! Gadis itu kenapa ceroboh sekali sih?

Dan teriakan Kai tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik. Ya ampun.. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kim Kai? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun tidak lagi mendengar adanya suara kesakitan Kai. Kamarnya sunyi. Astaga! Apakah sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi kepada Kai? Aish sudah cukup! Kali ini ia akan benar-benar membuka matanya.

Dan yang terjadi ketika Sehun membuka matanya adalah..

"OMO!"

Gadis pucat itu berteriak sangat terkejut ketika melihat bukan sosok Kai yang ada dihadapannya melainkan.. Astaga!

"Siapa kau!" Teriak Sehun kepada orang itu.

Dan orang yang diteriaki Sehun itu masih meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Perlahan ditatapnya gadis pucat yang astaga... Sehun bangun! Kai membulatkan matanya.

"Se-sehun..."

"Ya! Kutanya siapa kau?! Beraninya kau masuk kesini, huh? Dan dimana teman sekamarku? Apa kau menyembunyikannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau kekasih Kai yang menyelinap kesini?"

Kai baru sadar jika ia tengah menghimpit sesuatu dibawah sana. Astaga.. Jadi dia sudah berubah? Dan... Dan dia berubah di depan Oh Sehun. Sehun memergoki dirinya dengan wujud laki-laki. Oh astaga!

"Sehun... Aku bukan..."

"Ya! Mengaku saja kau!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Ck, kumohon jangan berteriak-teriak. Nanti seisi asrama bisa tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Biar saja mereka tau! Yang jelas sekarang kutanya siapa kau?"

Kai meringis sekali lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tidak tahan dengan ini semua.

"Aish... Baiklah! Aku Kim Kai, kau puas?" Jelasnya.

Sehun mematap lelaki didepannya itu dengan tajam.

"Bodoh! Jangan berbohong kau! Kim Kai itu perempuan! Lagi pula ia hitam dan berdada besar tidak bidang dan tinggi sepertimu. Memang sih kalian sama-sama hitam." Ucap Sehun tidak percaya dan membanding-bandingkan keduanya.

Seketika Kai mendelik tidak suka. "Ya! Apa kau bilang?"

"Aish.. Selain sama-sama hitam, kalian juga sama-sama menyebalkan."

"Kau..."

Kai benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh perkataan gadis pucat itu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berada beberapa senti darinya itu. Gadis itu sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam Kai dan dengan segera memundurkan tubuhnya namun sual! Kakinya malah menabrak kolong kasur sehingga membuat tubuhnya jatuh di atas kasur. Kai a.k.a Jongin tentu saja tersenyum puas melihatnya. Pemuda itu kini sudah berada tepat di depan Sehun. Seringai yang menurut Sehun sangat menakutkan namun juga sangat tampan tercetak jelas dibibir tebal pemuda itu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sehun takut..

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya jika aku adalah Kim Kai, roommatemu, hmm?" Jongin berbisik lembut didepan wajah Sehun yang masuh menatapnya tajam itu walau tidak dipungkiri terbesit ketakutan juga diwajah cantik dan angkuhnya.

"Kim Kai seorang perem-"

Jongin segera memotong ucapan Sehun dengan menyumbat mulut gadis itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Sehun membelalak terkejut dan meronta agar Jongin melepaskan ciumannya namun pemuda itu tak menggubris perlawanan Sehun sedikitpun. Perlawanan Sehun itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi dirinya yang saat ini dengan tubuh laki-laki. Pemuda tan itu sibuk menyecapi belahan bibir tipis milik Sehun dengan sangat bernafsu. Awalnya Sehun memang mengatupkan mulutnya namun dengan usaha Jongin yang meremas payudara kiri gadis itu membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu ia lakukan untuk bisa lebih mengeksplore rongga hangat Sehun. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga membuat saliva membasahi dagu keduanya. Kali ini Sehun hanya pasrah ketika Jongin memainkan rongga mulutnya ataupun bibirnya karena jika menolak, pemuda itu akan meremas payudaramya atau menjambak rambutnya dan itu sakit sekali. Sehun lebih baik pasrah saja.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman panas, akhirnya tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Keduanya terengah-engah. Bibir tipis Sehun kini terlihat membengkak dan berwarna semakin merah. Ditatapnya pria yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sungguh tidak percaya, ciuman pertama yang ia jaga selama ini untuk orang yang benar-benar dicintainya dengan seenaknya diambil oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai roommate-nya itu! Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis! Namun airmatanya entah kenapa tidak mampu keluar. Rasa sesaknya hanya berujung didadanya saja.

"Sehunie.. A-aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku yang kasar tadi. Ini semua terjadi diluar kendaliku. Maafkan aku.."

Kai benar-benar menyesal akibat perlakuannya tadi. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Nafsu dan gairahlah yang menguasai tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu yang menatapnya dengab kecewa.

Astaga Sehun, maafkan aku...

Jongin siap jika Sehun menampar atau bahkan menendangnya saat ini juga. Dia akan menerima kemarahan Sehun. Karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya atas semua sikap keterlaluannya tadi.

Namun diluar dugaan. Bukannya menampar atau menendang laki-laki itu, Sehun malah terduduk lemas di lantai dan tangisnya pun pecah. Sehun menangis sesenggukan.

Jongin yang melihatnya merasa benar-benar tidak tega. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan terduduk lemas di lantai dan kepala tertunduk karena menangis. Hati Jongin rasanya sakit. Ini semua karenanya.

"S-sehun-ah.. Maafkan aku.." Jongin ikut terduduk di lantai dan dengan segera menarik tubuh lemah Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Tidak ada penolakan dari Sehun. Gadis itu tetap menangis tanpa berniat untuk membalas pelukan Jongin sedikitpun. Jongin jadi semakin sedih. Dibelainya rambut panjang gadis itu dan ucapan maaf terus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yeeeyy akhirnya selesai juga garap chap 3 nya! Huhuhu udah pada lumutan yak nungguinnya? XD maaf ya gue lamaaaa banget ga apdet2, banyak urusan pribadi akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi gue udah kelas 3 jadi harua banyak-banyak belajar buat persiapan ujian kelulusan juga banyak banget PR jadi waktu buat garap nih ff itu ga ada :3 mianhaeyo...**

 **Gimana? Chapter ini masih kurang hot? So pasti xD ini masih tahap 'poppo' belum ke intinya. Hehehe ditunggu aja lah ya ntar jg nyanpe kesitu wkwk.. oiya, maaf kalo masih banyak banget typo, males ngedit nih T.T**

 **Oiya, ada sedikit alur yg gue rubah nih... huhuhu maklum lah ya, author nya masih labil jadi bikin cerita aja alurnya ga konsisten.**

 **Pokoknya baca ndiri deh dari chapter prolog ampe chapter ini. Ntar juga kalian ngeh sendiri mana alur yg gue rubah /males nyeritainnya wkwk**

 **Okedeh.. gue tunggu review kalian yg sangat sangat bermanfaat buat kelangsungan ff ini. Buat yg udah review, fav, follow, makasiiihhh banget^^ maaf ga bisa sebutin nama kalian satu-satu.. tapi percayalah, gue bacain semua review yg masuk kok^^ so terus review ya, tanpa partisipasi kalian, ff ini hanyalah butira debu /eakk**

 **Dan juga buat SIDERS, ayo dong tunjukkin batang hidung kalian.. hargai author yg udah capek2 nulia ff ini.. kan enak tuh, gue dapet review atas kerja peres otak, readers dapet lanjutan ff setelah ngereview. Ngereview ga susah kok^^ lebih susah juga bikin D.O setinggi Chanyeol wkwk /apadah/ jadi ayo ayo sidersnya pada review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic Girl Or Boy?**

 **.**

 **Pairing :** **KaiHun**

 **Genre : Romance, fantasy.**

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT INSIDE, EYD ANCUR, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR NGALOR-NGIDUL,** **BAHASA** **AGAK ALAY,** **GAYA PENULISAN BERUBAH,** **DAN MASIH BANYAK LAINNYA. Tolong maklumi..**

 **.**

 **Percayalah, isi tidak seburuk bungkusnya/?.**

 **This is 100% KaiHun FF, tolong jangan salah paham dengan isi Summary^^**

 **.**

 **And for the last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **4**

"Oh Sehun, ada apa denganmu?" Seorang gadis bersurai madu menatap temannya dengan heran. Gadis yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu masih diam. Entah dia sebenarnya mendengar suara temannya atau tidak.

Kesal karena sudah diabaikan, akhirnya Luhan, si gadis bersurai madu itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menatap apapun disekitarnya, mencari benda apapun yang kiranya bisa ia pakai untuk menyadarkan Oh Sehun dari lamunan menyebalkannya.

Luhan menyeringai menatap Sehun yang masih saja diam di depannya. Perlahan, dibukanya kotak persegi yang tadi ditemukannya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri dan segera mendekatkan kotak yang isinya telah terbuka itu ke depan wajah Sehun. Tak butuh waktu lama, reaksi pun akhirnya ditunjukkan oleh sang gadis brunette.

"Hoekk... Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?!" Seru Sehun dengan berusaha keras menjauhkan kotak yang berisi benda yang menurutnya berbau busuk itu dari dirinya.

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana? Apakah enak?" Luhan kembaIi mendekatkan kotak itu kepada Sehun. Salah satu bentuk balas dendamnya kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung tersadar dari lamunan -atau mungkin memang sengaja mengabaikan Luhan?-. Luhan masih merasa kesal dengan temannya itu.

"Luhan, hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan!" Sehun masih berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bau makanan itu. Sehun mual sekali. Kimchi bawang adalah salah satu jenis makanan yang paling dibencinya karena baunya yang sangat menyengat seperti benda busuk. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun adalah gadis penyuka kimchi, namun jika itu adalah kimchi bawang, ia menyerah. Tolong jangan pernah menyuruh Sehun memakannya walau hanya untuk kedua kali -setelah pengalaman pertamanya memakan makanan berbau menyengat itu 11 tahun yang lalu-.

Luhan akhirnya menurutinya. Ia menghentikan aksinya menyodori Sehun sekotak kimchi bawang entah milik siapa itu dan menutup kembali kotak tersebut hingga rapat. Kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula.

Luhan masih terkikik geli ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan muka cemberut berharap agar bau makanan itu cepat hilang dari penciumannya. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan parfume yang ada ditasnya dan segera menyemprotkannya ke seluruh area yang ada di sekitarnya. Seketika bau menyengat kimchi tergantikan dengan harum greentea dan lime yang begitu menenangkan. Sehun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan badan lemas.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya gadis rusa di samping Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya terlihat tak bertenaga akhirnya menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dengan tajam. "Kau berniat membunuhku, _huh_?"

Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Nafasnya tertahan karena merasa ngeri dengan ekspresi Sehun sekarang. Bagaimana bisa rupa Sehun menjadi semenyeramkan ini ketika sedang marah? Alis dan tatapan matanya benar-benar tajam menusuk. Padahal disaat yang lain ketika sedang merengek, wajah Sehun akan terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan _eyesmile_ bulan sabit yang menjadi andalannya. Dan jangan lupakan _aegyo_ -nya yang imut. Uh jika mengingat itu, Luhan pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mencubit Sehun saking gemasnya.

Tapi kini Sehun memang benar-benar berbeda. Tidak ada aura menggemaskan sedikitpun. Entah penglihatan Luhan yang bermasalah atau bagaimana, saat ini Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan tajam sangat menusuk dan sepasang sayap hitam legam berada di belakang punggungnya yang tengah mengepak-ngepak angkuh dihadapannya. Seperti siap untuk menelannya hidup-hidup. Luhan merasa ngeri. Mengapa Sehun jadi sangat menyeramkan?

"Hei, Luhan.. Jadi apakah kini aku juga harus membawakanmu bangkai agar kau bisa segera sadar, _huh_?" Luhan seketika tersadar mendengar pertanyaan sarkartis Sehun. Ternyata tadi itu hanyalah khayalan Luhan semata. Ia menggeleng ngeri. Bagaimana bisa otaknya melantur seperti itu.

Luhan akhirnya kembali menyadari sesuatu dan berdiri. "Hentikan leluconnya. Bukankah tadi aku yang bertanya kepadamu mengapa kau bisa jadi murung? Mengapa kita bisa berakhir dengan perdebatan bodoh ini? Sekarang fokus ke pertanyaan semula. Oh Sehun, apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu hingga tadi membuatmu murung?" Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat panjang itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Wow, daebak.

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya tiba-tiba kembali memutar memori tentang kejadian semalam yang begitu membuatnya merasa sakit hati dan ingin menangis. Sehun sungguh tidak ingin kembali mengingatnya. Tentang apa yang dialaminya. Tentang dirinya yang dilecehkan oleh teman sekamarnya sendiri yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki. Yang sialnya sangat tampan dan membuatnya jadi gugup hanya dengan memikirkannya. Sial. Kenapa Sehun bisa seperti ini?

"Oh Sehun..?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ah, ya." Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sehun, kumohon. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu? Kau terlalu banyak melamun. Ini bukan dirimu sekali." Luhan yang frustasi akhirnya hanya bisa menatap temannya itu dengan wajah memelas berharap dengan begitu Sehun mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada Luhan.

Entah kenapa, mata Sehun jadi terasa panas. Bulir-bulir itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Luhan, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke ruang kesehatan?"

.

.

 **Magic Girl Or Boy?**

.

.

Gadis dengan setelan seragam sekolahnya itu terlihat tengah duduk seorang diri di salah satu kursi penonton yang ada di ruang latihan basket. Matanya menatap orang-orang yang sedang saling berebut bola itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini hingga tak menyadari jika kini ada seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, _dude_ , apa yang salah denganmu kali ini? Apakah ada seseorang yang telah melecehkanmu lagi?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan menepuk pundak gadis itu sok asik.

Gadis itu, -Kim Kai- hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi ucapan pemuda tinggi disampingnya -Chanyeol-. Padahal, biasanya Kai pasti akan sangat marah jika Chanyeol sudah mulai meledeknya seperti barusan.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat temannya itu hanya diam saja.

"Hei, Kim Jongin. _C'mon_.. Masalah apalagi kali ini, _huh_? Kau tak mau cerita?" Chanyeol bersumpah, jika sekali lagi Jongin mengabaikannya lagi, dia akan langsung mencium bibir gadis tan itu hingga bengkak.

"Aku bingung." Ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Terlihat lesu.

" _Whats wrong?_ " Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia pasti sekarang semakin membenciku." Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian menghempaskan badannya begitu saja ke kursi yang sesungguhnya sangat keras di belakangnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin bingung. Jongin daritadi terlalu bertele-tele. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan dirinya hingga membuatnya harus sefrustasi ini? Ia mengenal pemuda -uhm, gadis- ini dengan baik dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa sekacau itu sebelumnya jika masalah yang dialaminya tidak begitu pelik. Tandanya, kali ini Jongin tengah menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius. Dan Chanyeol jadi penasaran sekarang.

"Dia.. Oh Sehun." Jawab Kai pelan. Pelan sekali. Kepalanya menunduk. Membuat tengkuknya yang jenjang semakin terekspos karena Kai yang mengikat rambutnya lumayan tinggi. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat tak sengaja melihatnya. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih kencang. Sialan sekali, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini ia harus merasakan gairahnya meletup? Tahan, Chanyeol, tahan.. Jangan sampai kau kelepasan dan akhirnya menyerang Jongin dengan brutal. Bisa-bisa kau mati konyol setelahnya. Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkan dirinya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha mengusir pikiran mesum dari otaknya. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Apa kau telah berhasil menidurinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Seketika Kai mendongak, menatap sekumpulan orang yang tengah berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

"Belum. Dan sepertinya akan sangat sulit melakukannya setelah ini. Aku yakin dia sangat membenciku saat ini."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius diantara sahabatnya dan Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun bukanlah gadis yang mudah diajak bergaul. Dia sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Apalagi dengan orang seperti Jongin. Tapi, tunggu. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?

"Hei, kau mau tetap disini sampai kau dikeluarkan dari anggota klub basket, huh?" Ucap Kai tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol? Pemuda itu tentu saja mendelik dan langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah lapangan yang ternyata sudah ada anggotanya beserta pelatih yang berkumpul dan kini tengah menatapnya tajam seakan mengatakan, _'hentikan_ _-acara-kencanny_ _a_ _-_ _dan_ _-_ _cepat_ _-_ _kemari_ _-_ _atau_ _-_ _akan_ _-_ _kubuang_ _-_ _kau_ _-_ _dari_ _-_ _tim.'_

Chanyeol mengumpat pelan dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kai untuk kembali bergabung dengan anggota tim basketnya.

.

.

oOOo

.

.

Setelah cukup lama duduk diam di ruang latihan basket, dengan Chanyeol yang mengganggunya. Kini Kim Kai memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan berniat untuk pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan obat sakit kepala karena jujur, kepalanya sangat sakit.

Kai membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan malas dan begitu terkejut saat mendapati orang yang telah membuatnya jad pusing itu ada disini. Oh Sehun tengah tertidur di atas brankas. Oh, kejutan macam apa ini?

Kai menatap Sehun yang sedang terlelap itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Gadis itu menghampiri Sehun. Berdiri di depannya dan hanya menatapnya.

"Oh Sehun.. Apa kau masih marah kepadaku?" Gumam Kai pelan. Kenapa Kai bisa memiliki detakan aneh di jantungnya ketika melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang sedang terlelap? Kai menatap seluruh lekuk wajah Sehun. Alisnya yang tegas, bulu matanya yang sangat lentik, hidung mungil mancung. Kai terpaku ketika menatap bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami milik Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bibir menggoda itu.

Dibelainya bibir Sehun lembut. Lembut sekali. Tidak ingin membuat pemiliknya bangun. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Kim Kai rindu. Bagaimana bibir tipis itu bertemu dengan bibir tebalnya, mengulum dan menyecapi bibir semanis madunya hingga bibir itu membengkak. Entah kenapa ia jadi merindukan ciumannya dibibir Sehun. Ciuman yang menurutnya sangat manis. Bagaikan sebuah candu yang membuat seorang Kim Kai jadi meremang akan nafsu hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Oh Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Kai tersenyum. Dibelainya pipi seputih salju itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya kini sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Ia bahkan bisa mencium harum tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan dan membuatnya sedikit 'basah'. Ini gila.

Kai akhirnya mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Tidak ada pergerakan yang dilakukannya selain hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir gadis pucat yang tidak terusik sedikitpun dari tidurnya itu. Kai memandang mata Sehun dengan tajam. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir tebalnya telah terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Sehun.

Kim Kai lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

oOOo

.

.

Oh Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Tentu saja aneh. Tadi saat tidur dia bermimpi Kim Kai datang menghampirinya kemudian menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun meremang lalu menciumnya. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan bekas ciuman itu yang terasa sangat nyata. Ia memegang bibirnya tanpa sadar, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri. Mengapa ia bisa memimpikan hal semenjijikkan itu? Apa otaknya mengalami gangguan? Dia bermimpi dicium seorang gadis! Astaga.. Kenapa dari sekian banyak pria di dunia ini, ia harus bermimpi dicium seorang gadis? Kim Kai?

Kim Kai.

Suasana hati Sehun kembali memburuk hanya dengan memikirkan nama gadis aneh itu.

Kim Kai adalah gadis aneh. Dia bisa menjadi seorang laki-laki hanya dengan sekejap. Sehun makin murung. Apalagi mengingat kejadian semalam. Untung saja dia bisa mengelak dari Luhan tadi siang sehingga gadis itu tidak menanyakan apapun lebih lanjut kepadanya.

Tapi tetap saja!

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan nanti saat sampai di asrama? Dia tidak bisa mengusir Kai, apalagi melaporkannya ke Kepala Sekolah. Dia tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Hari ini bahkan dia melihat Kai yang sedang berada di _cafetaria_ dengan tubuh gadisnya. Mengapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu. Ditatapnya sekeliling kamar itu setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu. Kosong. Sehun menatap jam dinding yang tergantung tepat diatas ranjangnya. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang telah memasuki kamar sebelumnya. Sehun duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ditatapnya ranjang yang ada di samping ranjangnya itu lama. Gadis itu.. Ah mungkin, pemuda itu.. Mengapa sampai sekarang belum pulang? Pergi kemana dia?

Sehun terhenyak. Untuk apa dia memikirkan gadis menyebalkan itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Karena gadis itu tidak ada disini. Tidak mengganggunya, membuatnya marah, atau mungkin.. Sakit hati hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

Wajahnya yang tampan saat dia seorang laki-laki.

Astaga..

Oh Sehun pasti sudah gila.

.

 **Magic Girl Or Boy?**

.

.

"Jongin, kau yakin pergi ke acara balapan dengan keadaanmu saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin sambil menatap Kai dari atas ke bawah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Jongin saat aku jadi wanita? Kau mau semua orang dengar dan menertawaiku?" Jongin menatap temannya yang tinggi itu dengan tajam.

"Hahaha.. Oke, maaf. Aku lupa. Baiklah, Kai. Jadi kau yakin ingin mengikuti balapan ini? Apa kau bercanda?" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk tabung panjang berisi tembakau dari dalam jaketnya dan menaruh benda itu ke mulutnya kemudian mematikkan api ke ujungnya. Satu kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu ia lakukan di area balapan. Merokok. Menurutnya menghisap benda laknat itu di tempat ini sangat keren. Dengan begitu, gadis-gadis seksi akan datang mendekatinya. Ckckck..

"Berikan satu padaku." Ucap Kai yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidungnya itu seketika menatap Kai.

"Jangan buat dirimu terlihat seperti gadis nakal, bodoh. Tidakkah kau lihat tatapan mereka yang menatapmu dengan lapar?" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Kai untul melihat ke arah sampingnya dengan mengarahkan puntung rokoknya yang sedang terapit ke arah samping.

Kai akhirnya menatap sekerumunan laki-laki yang berdiri agak jauh di sebelah kirinya itu melalui ekor matanya. Kemudian berdehem pelan. "Baiklah.."

"Lebih baik kau menonton saja. Jangan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya. Kau seorang gadis sekarang." Nasehat Chanyeol kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai untuk bersiap-siap karena balapan motor akan segera dimulai.

Jongin mendengus kasar. Sial. Ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat harga dirinya terasa jatuh. Walau sebenarnya ucapan lelaki itu ada benarnya dan juga untuk kebaikannya. Ini semua karena tubuh sialannya. Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di atas motor balap -entah milik siapa itu- dan menonton balapan yang akan segera dimulai.

"Wah-wah.. Siapa ini yang sedang duduk dengan wajah kesal? Kim Kai eh?"

Kai menoleh saat mendengar ada yang berbicara kepadanya. Alis gadis itu berkerut tidak suka. Kurang ajar, si idiot ini. Mau apa dia menghampirinya?

"Wow.. Santai, sayang. Kau terlihat sangat menggoda dengan tatapan itu." Laki-laki itu tertawa. Diam-diam tangan kirinya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan brengsek?" Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Tanda jika ia sangat marah. Nichkhun, pria itu adalah musuh Kai dikala ia menjadi laki-laki. Kai sangat membenci laki-laki ini. Jadi mau apa dia datang dan merayunya? Tidak tahu saja dia jika Kai sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongin, musuhnya sendiri.

"Sstt... Kau terlalu galak, manis. Aku kesini hanya ingin menemanimu saja, kok. Bukankah kau sendirian?" Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Rasanya Kai ingin sekali memukul wajah brengsek itu sekarang juga. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia tidak mau membuat kekacauan disini.

"Pergi." Ucap Kai dingin syarat akan nada perintah. Mendengar usiran gadis itu sontak saja Nichkhun tertawa.

"Ternyata kau ini gadis yang cukup buas juga, ya?" Nichkhun diam-diam meneteskan sesuatu ke sapu tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Nichkhun mendekatkan sapu tangan itu ke wajah Kai. Membuat gadis tan itu seketika ambruk ke dalam pelukan Nichkhun. Kai pingsan. Ternyata sapu tangan itu telah dibubuhi obat tidur sebelumnya.

Nichkhun menatap sekelilingnya memastikan keadaan area balapan itu. Bagus. Semua orang sedang fokus menonton balapan liar itu sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya memberi obat bius kepada Kim Kai. Dengan segera lelaki keturunan Thailand itu menggendong Kai menuju mobilnya.

Nichkhun memasuki mobilnya setelah menidurkan Kai di kursi depan. Laki-laki itu menyeringai puas. Akhirnya Kai ada di genggamannya Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan tau kebenarannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Balapan itu baru saja selesai. Dan tebak, siapa orang yang berhasil menjadi juara pertama? Tentu saja itu Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah kalah dalam balapan motor. Kecuali jika lawannya adalah Kim Jongin.

Mengingat nama Kim Jongin membuat Chanyeol jadi teringat sesuatu. Dimana temannya yang satu itu? Kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak melihat batang hidungnya? Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang? Pertanyaan itu yang kini berada di benak Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menelponnya saja.

"Hallo?"

 _"Ya, hallo?"_ Chanyeol mengernyit kemudian menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Memastikan apakah dia benar sedang menelpon nomor Jongin atau bukan. Nomornya benar. Tapi kenapa yang mengangkat telponnya seorang laki-laki?

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan geram. Pasalnya orang yang mengangkat telponnya bukanlah Jongin. Ini suara seorang pria. Chanyeol tentu masih ingat jika Jongin akan berubah jadi wujud aslinya jika hari sudah tengah malam. Jadi, siapa pria ini? Dan dimana Jongin?

Bukannya jawaban yang Chanyeol dengar, melainkan sebuah kekehan.

"Hei brengsek, cepat katakan siapa kau? Dimana Kim Kai?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

 _"Kim Kai eh? Hahaha.. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya."_ Dapat Chanyeol dengar suara rintihan seorang wanita tak jauh dari pria itu. Itu.. Itu suara Jongin! Astaga... apa yang telah dilakukan pria brengsek itu kepada sahabatnya?

 _"Bukankah rintihannya terdengar sangat seksi?"_

"Bajingan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ketika menyadari sesuatu.. Dia kenal suara ini. Bukankah ini suara Nichkhun? Orang nomor satu yang paling dibenci olehnya dan Jongin. Musuh bebuyutan mereka berdua. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki brengsek itu? Dia menculik Jongin? Chanyeol benar-benar cemas.

 _"Kami hanya sedang menikmati indahnya malam bersama-sama."_

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya penuh emosi.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menatap dunia lag."

Chanyeol langsung mematikan telponnya dan bergegas pergi dari arena balapan itu.

 **...**

Sehun menatap jam dinding itu sekali lagi. Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran begitu kentara terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Ya, ia memang sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Teman sekamarnya. Ini bahkan hampir pukul 12 malam dan dia belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya pergi kemana gadis itu?

Ditatapnya pintu kayu di depannya itu sekali lagi. Ini bahkan sudah ke 57 kali ia menatap pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka dengan sosok seorang gadis berkulit tan muncul dari baliknya. Sehun sendiri bingung, mengapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan gadis itu? Atau mungkin, gadis setengah laki-laki itu? Hah.. Sehun pusing. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang terngiang di otaknya. Namun yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah tentang gadis itu.. Tidak, gadis setengah laki-laki itu. Mengapa? Mengapa dia jadi selalu memikirkannya? Bahkan hingga kini. Ia sendiri malah dengan bodohnya mengkhawatirkan orang yang belum tentu mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak, Kai tidak mungkin khawatir padanya. Tapi kejadian saat Kai menunggunya hingga demam itu.. Apakah Kai benar-benar khawatir padanya?

Sudahlah! Sehun pusing.

Malam itu, Oh Sehun masih tetap menunggu Kim Kai entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai ia mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

 **Magic Girl Or Boy?**

.

.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Sshh.." Kai meringis kesakitan merasakan tangannya yang kian terasa semakin perih karena tali-tali itu yang mengikat kedua tangannya semakin kencang. Pasti tangannya sudah memar sekarang.

Sedangkan pria yang berada di depannya itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menonton dirinya yang terikat mengenaskan di atas ranjang dengan keadaan hampir telanjang. Hanya berbalutkan bra dan dan celana dalam yang bisa membuat siapa saja bergirah ketika melihatnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang." Nichkhun mendekati Kai dan memegang dagu gadis itu. Mendongakkan wajahnya agar menatapnya.

"Wajahmu.. Memang tidak asing." Pria itu menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, pasti ini dia.

Kai sudah benar-benar tidak sudi menatap wajah bajingan di depannya itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan kasar.

Nichkhun menatap jam tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Sudah pukul 11:45. Hahaha... Sebentar lagi. Akan kubuat semua orang mengetahui dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Kim Jongin."

Kai benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana Nichkhun bisa tahu jika dia adalah Kim Jongin? Ini gawat! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Laki-laki itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kai.

"Kamera itulah yang akan merekam semuanya, Kim Jongin." Kai sontak mendongak menatap meja yang berada cukup jauh didepannya yang terdapat sebuah kamera kecil yang telah memacarkan warna hijau tanda jika kamera itu telah dalam keadaan _on_ , sedang merekam dirinya saat ini. Kai panik. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Semua orang tidak boleh mengetahui rahasianya. Kai menatap ke segala arah berharap ada benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membebaskan diri, atau paling tidak untuk mematahkan leher pria brengsek yang tengah berdiri disampingnya itu. Namun nihil. Dia tidak bisa menjangkau apapun. Tangannya terikat di kepala ranjang sedangkan kakinya diikat ke sisi-sisi ranjang.

Nichkhun menatap tajam Kai yang masih saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Percuma saja dia memberontak. Kaki dan tangan itu tidak akan bisa terlepas.

 **BRAKKK!**

Nichkhun terkejut mendengar dobrakan di pintu apartemennya dan ketika ia menoleh sebuah kayu sudah menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Pria itu langsung ambruk di tempatnya dengan darah bercucuran. Ia pingsan.

Kai mendelik menatap Nichkhun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai, kemudian mendongak menatap siapa orang yang telah melakukan semua ini. Wu Yifan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda tinggi yang ternyata Wu Yifan itu menghampiri Kai yang masih terikat di ranjang. Laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan seluruh ikatan di tangan dan kaki gadis itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh hampir telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Terima ka-argh.." Ucapan Kai terpotong saat rasa mual tiba-tiba menghampiri perutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengoyak isi perutnya. Kepalanya amat pusing dan badannya sakit sekali.

Yifan panik menatap Kai yang tiba-tiba kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"ARRGGHH!"

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yifan saat melihat perubahan tubuh gadis didepannya itu. Dia... Kim Jongin?!

"K-kim... Kim Jongin?!" Mata Yifan membola menatap perubahan wujud gadis yang telah diselamatkannya itu. Kim Kai adalah Kim Jongin! Teman satu klub basketnya di sekolah. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Kai masih meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Belum sadar jika kini ada laki-laki di depannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _shock_.

"Jongin... Y-yifan?"

Jongin dan Yifan sontak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Chanyeol."

.

.

 **Magic Girl Or Boy?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini gila." Laki-laki tinggi memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening setelah mendengarkan cerita dari kedua orang di sampingnya itu.

Sedangkan, dua orang itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya menatap Yifan dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Ini memang gila, tapi semua ini nyata." Jongin akhirnya bersuara.

"Jadi... Berita jika kau hilang di perkemahan itu semuanya bohong? Kau..."

"Ya, aku terkena kutukan. Berita itu dibuat hanya untuk menghilangkan identitasku sebagai Kim Jongin. Karena Kim Jongin hanya akan ada saat tengah malam. Dan setelah mata hari terbit, aku akan kembali ke wujud perempuanku. Semuanya memang terdengar gila."

Yifan masih tak habis pikir dengan semuanya. Ia begitu bingung dan pusing dengan semua ini. Ternyata.. Ternyata gadis yang baru kemarin membuat dirinya tertarik itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Yifan tersenyum kecut.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku terlepas dari belenggu bajingan itu, Yifan. Aku tidak tahu lagi, jika tidak ada kau mungkin semuanya akan berakhir." Ucap Kai bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu."

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang sudah hampir terlelap dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang berdecit. Ditatapnya pintu kayu itu yang tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dari baliknya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Itu Kim Kai dengan tubuh laki-lakinya.

Kai masih belum sadar jika kini ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan kikuk. Ia membalikkan badannya dan terkejut mengetahui Sehun yang ternyata belum tidur.

"K-kau... Tidak tidur?" Tanya Kai gelagapan. Sial sekali, dirinya tiba-tiba jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Aku... Belum mengantuk." Jawab Sehun berbohong sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang sedari tadi memang dipegangnya, berpura-pura membaca buku agar Kai tidak mencurigai apapun. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kim Kai tahu jika sampai sekarang ia belum juga tidur karena menunggunya. Padahal sedari tadi Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk dan berkali-kali hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang karena tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya.

Jongin menatap Sehun lama. Namun setelahnya berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

"Oh.."

Mereka berdua memang jadi canggung sejak kejadian semalam. Perdebatan kecil yang sebelumnya selalu mereka lakukan kini tidak terjadi lagi. Sebenarnya keadaan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi saja daripada harus menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Sekalian untuk membasuh pergelangan tangannya yang memar karena kejadian tadi.

Sehun terdiam kembali. Buku itu sudah berpindah ke samping tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Kai yang sekarang. Ini semua menyulitkannya. Ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan intens, astaga.. Sehun bisa gila jika terus begini.

"Kau belum juga tidur, hmm?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menungguku?" Pemuda itu menghampiri Sehun, berdiri di depan ranjang sempitnya sambil menatapnya dengan sebelah bibir terangkat keatas.

"Ingin tidur bersama?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Sehun untuk membisikkan kalimat yang menurut Sehun sangat laknat jtu.

Sehun? Gadis itu menatap laki-laki didepannya tajam.

"Kau... Dasar-mmpphhh..." Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena bibir tebal Kai dengan cepat membungkam bibir tipisnya. Sehun mendelik kaget namun setelahnya tubuhnya melemas karena gigitan Kai dibibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan tangan laki-laki itu yang menahan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun pasrah. Dia tidak melawan sedikitpun laki-laki yang kini sedang memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibirnya itu dan menginvasi seluruh rongga hangatnya dengan lidah miliknya.

Sehun tidak membalas ciuman Kai membuat laki-laki itu kesal. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba punggung halus Sehun dibalik piyama tidurnya. Dengan handal Kai langsung melepas kaitan bra Sehun hingga benda itu kini tercampakkan dipunggung Sehun. Dielusnya lagi punggung sehalus kapas itu dengan lembut. Tanpa melepas tautan bibir yang bahkan kini telah menghasilkan saliva yang berceceran di dagu keduanya.

Kai melepas tautan bibirnya memberikan akses Sehun untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pria berkulit tan itu mencium bibir Sehun sekali lagi, kembali melumat bibir tipis semanis madu itu tanpa ampun. Bibir Sehun bagaikan candu Kai. Membuatnya ingin menyesapnya terus dan terus.

Kai menelusupkan tangannya kedalam piyama depan Sehun kemudian meremas benda kenyal milik gadis pucat itu dengan cukup keras membuat Sehun memekik disela-sela ciumannya.

"Aahhh..." Satu desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Ia sudah berusaha menahannya namun bibirnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sentuhan Kai membuatnya menggigil.

"Bagus. Tetap mendesahlah untukku, Sehun. Tidak perlu menahannya." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian berpindah menuju leher jenjang gadis itu. Jongin menghisap area itu hingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan.

"Mmhhh.." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha keras agar desahannya tidak keluar. Ini memalukan sekali.

" _Call my name, baby.._ " Kai melepas kancing piyama Sehun tidak sabaran. Dan setelah semuanya terlepas, dibuangnya pakaian serta bra yang sangat mengganggunya itu ke lantai.

Kini terpampanglah tubuh atas Sehun yang benar-benar putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Kai menatap dua benda pink mungil dipuncak payudara Sehun yang sudah menegang itu dengan tatapan lapar. Laki-laki itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke puncak payudara kanan Sehun dan menghisap benda itu layaknya bayi yang sangat kehausan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan puncak payudara Sehun yang satunya. Memilin benda itu kemudian mencubitnya gemas.

"Aasshhh... Terushhh... Mmmhhh.." Sehun meracau tak karuan ketika dirasanya hisapan Kai benar-benar membuatnya meremang akan gairah. Apalagi sensasi perih bercampur nikmat ketika Kai menggigit putingnya. Sehun bisa gila hanya dengan perlakuan pria ini.

Kai tersenyum puas. Setelah selesai menghisap dan memainkan payudara Sehun, pemuda tan itu menggeser tubuhnya kebawah dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan kewanitaan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana piyama serta celana dalamnya. Dengan cepat Kai menurunkan seluruh benda pengganggu kesenangannya itu dalam sekali tarikan. Dan kini, tubuh Sehun benar-benar sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun di depannya. Kai berdecak kagum melihat tidak adanya bulu sedikitpun diarea kewanitaan Sehun. Gadis itu pasti rajin membersihkannya.

Saat tengah asyik menatap surga duniawi itu, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menutupi benda itu membuat Kai mendongak menatap sang pemilik.

"Aku malu. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Ucap Sehun pelan dengan wajah menunduk. Membuat Kai mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Tidak usah malu, hmm.." Kai menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dengan perlahan dari kewanitaannya. Sehun merasa sangat geli ketika Kai mengecupi kewanitaannya berkali-kali. Sungguh. Ia sangat malu.

Cukup puas dengan memainkan bibirnya di area luar kewanitaan Sehun, Kai pun akhirnya berhenti kemudian berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Melucuti seluruh pakainnya hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang. Kai kembali menaiki tubuh Sehun. Dilebarkannya kedua kaki jenjang Sehun ke kanan dan kiri. Membuatnya bisa melihat area dalam kewanitaan Sehun yang berwarna merah muda dan sudah basah oleh cairan miliknya sendiri.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke area kewanitaan dalam Sehun dan mulai menciuminya. Membuat Sehun menggelinjang karena sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Kai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Sehun, mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dengan tempo sedang. Membuat Sehun semakin meremang dan merasakan perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Mmmhhh... Aasshhh..." Sehun kembali meracau tak karuan karena merasakan satu jari Kai yang memasuki kewanitaannya dan tengah dikeluar-masukk oleh laki-laki itu dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Akkhh... nghh..." Sehun memekik karena kewanitaannya yang terasa perih akibat tiga jari Kai sekaligus memasukinya. Sungguh, ini perih sekali!

Kai memainkan payudara gadis itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Meremas dan mencubiti benda itu lumayan keras membuat Sehun menggelinjang kembali.

Dirasa cukup, Kai akhirnya mengeluarkan tiga jarinya kemudian mulai memposisikan kejantanan miliknya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang dan mengacung hingga mengeluarkan _precum_ diujungnya ke depan vagina Sehun. Sehun menunduk malu karena tak sengaja menatap benda panjang itu. Astaga.. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat kemaluan seorang laki-laki. Dan sebentar lagi, benda itu akan berakhir di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun memanas, benar-benar tak kuasa membayangkannya.

Kai yang menyadari tingkah Sehun hanya menatap gadis itu maklum. Ia tahu, pasti ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu. Perlahan Kai menuntun sebelah tangan Sehun yang berada di samping tubuhnya untuk mengelus kejantanannya yang benar-benar sudah sangat keras itu. Jantung Sehun berdetak _abnormal_ ketika kemaluan lelaki itu kini berada di genggamannya. Sangat keras dan besar.

"Manjakan dia, Sehun." Bagaikan terhipnotis, Sehun menuruti perintah Kai untuk memanjakan kejantanan lelaki itu. Diremasnya benda panjang itu perlahan. Tentu saja dengan degup jantung yang kian mengencang

Merasa jika remasan Sehun dimiliknya sangat kurang, Kai mengambil inisiatif untuk menuntun tangan Sehun agar meremas kejantanannya lebih kencang dengan bantuan tangannya sendiri. Tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Sehun itu menuntun untuk meremas-remas kemudian menaik-turunkannya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ngghhh... Yeah, ini nikmat sekali." Kai menggeram tertahan merasakan sensasi yang sangat nikmat dimiliknya. Tangan Sehun yang hangat benar-benar memanjakannya walaupun harus dengan bantuan tangan miliknya. Kai memakluminya. Sehun baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Sehun, tahanlah. Aku akan mulai masuk sebentar lagi." Kai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Sehun yang sudah terbuka. Dikocoknya sekali lagi benda itu menjaganya agar tetap keras. Yeah, dia harus membuat kesan pertama _sex_ yang indah untuk Sehun.

Kai mulai memasukkan kepala kejantannya kedalam milik Sehun dengan perlahan. Pemuda tan itu menggertakkan giginya menahan nikmat yang menjalari ujung kejantanannya ketika merasakan dinding kewanitaan Sehun yang terasa meremas miliknya. Dia tidak boleh gegabah dan malah memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan yang pada akhirnya akan membuat Sehun kesakitan. Tidak. Ia akan membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan itu perlahan-lahan.

"Akkhh... Ssshhh... Ouhhh. Pelan-pelanhhh... S-sakithh..." Sehun meringis merasakan perih yang menyerang kewanitaannya ketika kejantanan pemuda tan itu telah masuk setengahnya kedalam vaginanya. Perih, panas, nyeri. Semua bercampur satu didalam miliknya yang berusaha ditembus oleh benda panjang dan keras itu.

"Aakkhhhh..!" Sehun menjerit kesakitan ketika milik lelaki itu telah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam dirinya. Perih sekali. Tanpa bisa Sehun tahan, setetes airmata jatuh kepipi mulusnya.

"S-sehun.. Aku minta maaf..." Kai merasa tidak tega melihat Sehun yang kesakitan hingga menangis seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Sehun tidak merasakan sakit itu lebih lama hingga memutuskan untuk memasukkan benda panjang yang telah masuk sebagian itu dalam sekali hentakan.

"Sshhh... Hiks.. Ini sakit sekali, Kai." Kedua bahu gadis itu bergetar seiring dengan tangisnya yang masih terdengar. Kai benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Jika kau ingin berhenti, maka aku akan menghentikannya." Kai telah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sehun namun segera ditahan oleh perempuan itu.

"Tidak, Kai. Sshh... Sudah tidak terlalu sakit." Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya agar pemuda ini tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya lagi.

"Tapi, Sehun.."

"Bergeraklah." Potong Sehun dengan menunduk malu. Membuat Kai menatap perempuan itu lama namun akhirnya tetap menuruti perkataannya.

Perlahan Kai mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dari dalam milik Sehun. Membuat Sehun meremang seketika merasakan sensasi baru yang terasa sangat nikmat di titik tubuhnya itu. Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang dan kini tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aaahh... aahhhh... Kai..hhh.. lebih cepathh.." Kai menggeram menahan nafsunya ketika mendengar desahan Sehun yang mendesahkan namanya. Desahan yang sangat _sexy_ dan mampu membuatnya lebih giat untuk mengeluar-masukkan kejantanan panjangnya didalam Sehun.

"Kai... Akuhhhh... Mmmhhh hampirhh aahhh... sampaihhh..."

"Tunggu akuhh.. mmhh.. Sehun.." Kai semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menumbuk _rectum_ Sehun membuat perempuan itu ikut tersentak-sentak mengimbangi gerakan Kai. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan _klimaks_.

Kai buru-buru mencabut miliknya dari dalam Sehun ketika dirasa _klimaks_ _-_ nya sudah berada diujung kejantanannya. Kai mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Sehun dan langsung mengeluarkan benihnya didalam rongga hangat perempuan itu.

Kai yang melihat _gesture_ Sehun yang ingin muntah pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Sehun dan berbagi cairan itu bersama-sama.

"Hahh.. Aku lelah sekali." Kai ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuh Sehun. Sehun yang sudah tidak berdaya pun akhirnya hanya bisa memeluk punggung telanjang pemuda tan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, ditatapnya wajah Kai yang berada di bahunya itu. Sehun tersenyum tipis menatap guratan peluh di wajah tampannya. Dibelainya wajah itu lembut. Mulai dari dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibirnya. Sehun menatap dua belah bibir _kissable_ itu dengan sayu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Oh Sehun mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kai."

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

.

.

.

 **HALOOO..**

 **AKHIRNYA SAYA LANJUTIN FF ABSURD INI KAN? HAYO ADAKAH YANG MASIH INGAT SAMA FF INI?**

 **MAAF YA KALO NC-NYA MASIH KURANG HUT. COBA DEH ENTAR BACANYA SAMBIL MAKAN KERIPIK BALSEM. DIJAMIN LANGSUNG HOOOTTT.. HAHAHAH..**

 **MAKASIH YA BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF INI. TANPA SUPPORT KALIAN FF INI GAK BAKAL JADI LOH. HIHIHI**

 **MAAF GAK BISA NYEBUTIN NAMA KALIAN SATU-SATU. TAPI BENERAN DEH. REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA GUE BACAIN KOK 3**

 **** **SO, NAMBAH** **REVIEW NYA** **LAGI** **BOLEH DONG YA..**

 **P.S. : KIMCHI BAWANG ITU CUMA KARANGAN GUE DOANG. GAK TAU DEH BENERAN ADA APA KAGAK DI KOREA SONO. WKWK..**


End file.
